A World Made of Glass
by MerderIce421
Summary: Caroline Hobbs wouldn't call her life in Ebott completely carefree. After all, she has had her run in with the law on more than one occasion. But even she never dreamed there would be such repercussions for breaking into a historic landmark and trashing the place. And she especially wasn't prepared for a freaking skeleton to put a wrench in her way of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**All she needed was a rope, her phone, a pocket knife, and a small pack of assorted snacks. She would not be gone for long. Perhaps an hour-maybe two. Close enough to the mountain, her mind did not fiddle with useless "what ifs". It wasn't her first time breaking the rules, and granted her curiosity did not sway, it would not be her last.**

**Her self-embroidered, rose-ruffle pack was clad against her back as she silently snuck to the front door. The various bags of chips crinkling in her pack were slightly muffled as she moved expertly around her home. Soon to the entrance, she crept outside, closing the door behind her with the most ghostly of clicks.**

**The lights of her neighbors' homes were completely out. She heaved a sigh of relief; but sooner shook her head and carried on toward her destination. It did not matter if they saw her; they already had her pegged for a troublemaker-and she did not mind. She **_**was**_ **a troublemaker. That was the point. It was her only way to be remembered by anyone in this godforsaken town. If she were seen-if she could be sure she were truly there-she could deal with the lousy title of "troublemaker".**

**If that's how they saw her, that is what she would be.**

**The troublemaker.**

**The miscreant.**

**The rebel-rouser.**

**That blasted Caroline Hobbs.**

**A brief glance at her freshly-charged phone confirmed Madison and Cal were on their ways to the agreed location. The entrance of the cave had been revealed to Caroline's friends months after she visited it for the first time and long before **_**it**_ **happened. The scenic spot had proven to be a worthwhile meeting place for long summer days and skipping out on school; It had quickly become a place for Caroline and her closest friends. That was, until it was declared off-limits to the public…**

**Caroline's stride picked up speed as she raced silently towards the base of Mt. Ebott. There wasn't always a fence around the mountain. At first it had been open to the public, after all, no one really came to the town anyways-not unless they were hiding from something. The mountain used to look beautiful, it used to give off the impression of freedom, but now it looked like a prison. The tall, sturdy, grey fence that surrounded it gave off a contained feeling, and it had forever changed the aura of the town. **

**Though it had been years since she'd been part of track, Caroline had no problem running the distance to the chain-link fence in record time. Carefully hooking her fingers into the metal holes and pushing up with her feet, she scaled the two-meter high obstacle, feeling grateful for the pull-ups her teacher forced her to do in gym class. Caroline maneuvered her small body over the edge of the fencing, and after regaining her footing, leapt down to the awaiting grass on the other side.**

**Letting out a few fast breaths, she slowly lifted her head to gaze at the dazzling sight, memories sliding in and out of her head. The behemoth peak appeared taller than it really was. Caroline remembered the last time she had dared the daunting slope. She'd been caught spray-painting a provocative visage of Miss Willow-the town's wrinkly librarian-on the side of Mayor Felloway's house. Never had she run so fast than when she heard Sheriff Dan's sirens around the corner. The sprint up the mountain at that time had seemed so short due to the excess adrenaline. When Caroline had finally felt she'd lost them, she had seen an opening in the pines and discovered a large cave. The cave only held a 5 meter hole in the floor of its interior, but the almost familiar hidden treasure soon became Caroline's favorite place on Earth-well-the part of Earth she'd ever seen.**

**But now, Caroline felt, she would soon have a **_**new**_ **favorite place; because under that comforting cave and down the hole she'd written off so easily beforehand, was now known by all to hold so much more. **

**Under the mountain was a magical place that no one had known even existed till a strange array of creatures arose from under the oversized boulder with a human in tow. They were known as… monsters. And the day they arose… The Day of Advent.**

**Big creatures. Small creatures. Really disturbingly furry creatures. Dogs. The diversity was dizzying. What was introduced to the world nearly a year and a half ago had changed Ebott drastically. In days, Ebott went from a small town, to a tourist attraction- from the relatively free sanctuary where Caroline could smash a car and only have to listen to a lecture in exchange to an up-tight, stifling prison where Caroline would get in trouble if she so much as sneezed. It wasn't even the monsters that truly caused the change; it was what they left behind: **

**Their former home.**

**Everyone was sent into a tizzy when the monster's leader spoke of the world they'd come from. Never had the town built something so fast as they did the fence around Mt. Ebott. Police officers were constantly on guard, ready to stop anyone who tried to jump the fence. Not only was she not able to go up to her hiding place, but curiosity begged her to take a peek into underground wonderland. Caroline had to hold everything back in order to not jump that ghastly fence. She had been patient, believing it couldn't last forever. It had taken a year and a half, but her patience had payed off. Security had lowered significantly during the night, and Caroline was ready to plunge into the mountain depths.**

**A break in the trees pulled attention to a grand opening in the grey expanse. Two dark figures were barely contrasted against the shadowy rock behind. A snap rang out into the night as Caroline misstepped onto a short and brittle stick. The figures' heads snapped up at the unexpected sound. "Sorry, guys. It's just me," Caroline whispered loud enough for the shadows, who she could now identify as her friends, to hear her. **

**A short figure, Madison, huffed their way over to Caroline. Her carmel-colored locks were pulled into a tight ponytail on the crown of her small head. Madison's cheeks were red with anger. "You scared the crap outta me, Care!" Her arms wrapped around her torso protectively, "I already don't like the feelin' in the air tonight, then you just had to go scarin' me even more."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I just think…" she glanced around the surrounding woods. She seemed to be searching for something she could not see, but knew was unreservedly there, "m-maybe, **_**maybe**_… **we shouldn't… maybe we ought to just-just-"**

"**Just what?" Cal popped up behind Madison, causing her to jump in surprise. "Chicken out? Not happening! Not on my watch!" The wind blew hard through the trees threatening to blow off Cal's hat and reveal his amber hair. His hands reached up to adjust his black beanie before continuing on, "We're literally **_**right**_ _**here **_**Madi; we might **_**never**_ **get another chance."**

**Madison glanced up at Cal with obvious worry, "It's just-no one's been down there 'cept the monsters who refuse to leave. We don't know what we're gonna find. What if one of the monsters catches us an' turns us in and what if we get trapped down their what if we fall and dieCalIdon'twannadietoday-" Madison's breathing increased exponentially. The prospects of the unknown had always put her on edge, Caroline had noticed over the years. Caroline placed her hand on Madison's shoulder reassuringly.**

"**Madi, we'll be fine. We have our phones. If something happens, we can just call for help." That seemed to do little to quell Madison's worries.**

**Cal wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning down to her level, "And besides… you know** _**I**_ **got your back."**

"**Me too," Caroline added. "We go down together and we leave together; no one dying, no one leaving **_**anyone **_**behind-we're in this together."**

**That seemed to do the trick as Madison's lips curled into a small smile. Caroline hooked her left arm with Madison's right, and Cal did the same on the opposite side. Chuckling, the three foolish teenagers moved toward the mouth of the cave and the monstrous cavity leading into, what seemed like, an endless void.**

**So far, the Underground had been proved to be even better than Caroline had previously imagined. After they all rappelled down the cavern using the rope Caroline had brought, they had been met with what had seemed like ancient ruins.**

**Cal had found the seemingly endless array of winding passageways somewhat tedious. Caroline and Madison however, took interest in the exceptional craftsmanship of the structures still standing. They both took their time perusing the tiny details around them, much to Cal's dislike. During the last hour or so, they had been met with a myriad of puzzles, some already solved and others… not so much. Most of the time they had spent already had been because of strange puzzles the three had problems solving.**

**Aside from a speaking rock, they had not fallen upon any straggling monsters. This slightly disappointed Caroline, as she'd been hoping to see some of the strange creatures up close. Unfortunately, not many of them wanted to stay in Ebott, probably due to the sudden increase in humans who's only want was to take pictures of them, like they were zoo animals or something. Honestly, Caroline didn't blame them, she would have left too-scratch that-she **_**did**_ **want to leave.**

**At one point they had come across a home, small and stately. The best way to describe it; warm, Caroline had concluded, very warm. After briefly circling around what they could, and peeking in some windows, they deduced it was abandoned. They carefully made their way inside, thanking God the door was unlocked. **

**On the inside, there was a dining room to the left with a connected kitchen, a hallway to the right, and a flight of stairs leading down to a basement opposite the door. The dining room had a fireplace and rocking chair-comfy-and a small dining table that could hold no more than four patrons. The kitchen was small, but manageable. A strange smell wafted through the area, and Caroline thought, perhaps, whoever has been here, had left all the food in the fridge behind. Across the dining room and down the hallway, were three doors, one of which was locked. The only two rooms they could enter were a child's room and what was to be assumed as their parent's. Neither contained anything very interesting, although, it looked as though some things had been emptied from them. Once they left the hallway, there was only one last place to explore; the basement. **

**As soon as Caroline stepped foot on the basement floor passage, she knew something was off. She did not think Cal or Madison had noticed given their carefree auras, but Caroline felt it-a stagnant buzz hung uncomfortably in the air. It seemed as if those long hallways had been drenched in tension at one point in time, and Caroline wanted out. She quickly passed Cal and Madison, speed walking to whatever end would await them in that dark maze.**

**Caroline was almost surprised they did not run into any monsters on their way to the door that lead outside. With how on edge she felt, it seemed almost impossible someone else was not there; watching… waiting… **

**Awaiting on the other side of two enormous stone doors was a completely different climate. The whole expanse of what they could see, and Caroline assumed also what they couldn't, was covered in blankets of snow. This confused Caroline;** _how could there possible be snow underground? _**The question flitted from her mind when Madison called back to her, compelling her to pick up her pace as they moved forward.**

**And that was where they were now, trekking through the snow, flinging the occasional snowball at whomever looked the least suspecting.**

**Madison leant back on a tree peering up at the stony sky, "I'm **_**so**_ **done. We should go back, guys. It's gonna be mornin' soon and I can't have my parents wakin' up and not seein' me in bed." Caroline was about to persuade Madison into continuing on when Cal howled in excitement.**

"**Over there! I can see houses in the distance!"**

"**So what?" Madison retorted. "We've seen houses before. They're empty and boring; let's just g-"**

"**But those ones have smoke coming outta the chimneys…" He placed his hand on her shoulder turning her in the direction he had been looking, pointing towards what looked like a little town.**

"**Okay? And what're we gonna do? Ding, dong, ditch them? Th-that's so lame…"**

**Caroline smiled, chuckling lightly, trying to sound offended, "Heeeey; what's wrong with that? The beloved Triple D is a classic." Cal slipped his backpack off, in response to the start of squabbling, with a smug look on his face.**

"**Ladies, ladies, please…" He started to unzip his backpack, and began to search for something within its depths, "You two obviously don't know me as well as you think. If you did, you'd know I **_**always**_ **come prepared to have fun." Cal's hand started to retreat from his backpack with whatever item he had been looking for. He looked up at Madison and Caroline, a devilish grin stretched across his face as he pulled out a can of red spray paint.**

**Caroline's smile matched Cal's as possible prospects swirled through her brain.**

"**And it's not just this, my sweets," Cal swung the backpack towards them. As the fully stuffed bag hit the ground, multiple other items of havoc spilled from its contents: all different colors of spray paint, a baseball bat (which Caroline had seen sticking out before they even descended into the cave), and a whole container of already cracked and broken eggs. Cal looked at the egg mess miserably, "You know, I probably should a thought of that before I threw the pack…"**

"**Ya' think?" Caroline commented sarcastically as Madison giggled lightheartedly. Caroline swooped down to the goodies, freeing the bat from the gooey wreckage. The baseball bat was worn and wooden, obviously old, but remarkably sturdy. Caroline shuddered with delight, the sweet sound of breaking glass swirling through her head. **_Oh, yes, _**she thought, **_this is going to be A LOT of fun…_

**Cal seized his backpack before completely booking it towards the occupied houses, Caroline and Madison not far behind. Adrenaline raced through their veins, seemingly shielding their bodies from the cold's sting. Upon entering the small village, they all dispersed with contentious exuberance. Madison began spray painting various words and faces on nearby buildings. At one point, her excitement had reached a peak, and she started running around merely spraying black lines on everything she ran past, tittering the whole time. Cal threw the eggs not already reduced to a stale goop at what was assumed to be a library, contrary to its misspelled plaque-**_what the heck is a librarby?_ **Caroline, with the trusty bat in tow, smashed anything and everything in sight. To a decorated christmas tree, to an abandoned bar's windows, she spared no expense. Long story made short, absolute chaos had broken out-and the three teenagers-they loved every minute of it.**

**Despite the thrill Caroline was overcome with, she couldn't help but be surprised no monsters had run out of their homes to see what the racket was. In fact, if there was not smoke still emerging from the chimneys, Caroline would think there was no one there at all.**

"**Guys! GUYS!" Caroline called to Cal and Madison, willing them to stop their rampage.**

**Something wasn't quite right…**

**Caroline moved toward an igloo in the snow. She reared her arms over her head, grasping tightly onto the wooden baseball bat. She waited one second… then two, and then she swung the bat down onto the igloo. A sickening crack erupted into the night, and surprisingly it was the ice that cracked rather than the bat. Shaking her shock away, Caroline held her breath and listened. **

**And listened.**

**And listened…**

**And then-**

**Nothing. **

**Absolutely nothing.**

**There was an undeniable lack of response. No gasp, or scream, or rustle— it was almost unnatural. That is when Caroline truly took in her surroundings. Every building in sight, from a hotel, to a bar, to homes and houses, had no lights on at all. Perhaps the few monsters still down there were asleep, but **_**surely**_**, at least **_**one**_ **would have stirred at the noises… but still… nothing.**

**Caroline motioned Cal and Madison to follow her. They quietly swept through the one-way street, looking in through the windows that weren't broken, searching for anything that would point towards there being anyone there at all. But once again, there was nothing…**

**Caroline shivered.**

**She was about to turn around and suggest they just go back home, when a small glow caught her eye. It was barely noticeable, and if Caroline had not been so sharp-eyed, she would have **_**never **_**seen it. Near the middle of the town, there was a two-story house decorated with holiday decorations, fitting in to the snowy atmosphere. Behind the home was a thin scattering of trees. The trees shone lightly, hinting at a miniscule light source of some kind.**

**Caroline put her index finger to her lips, signalling her friends to be quiet. They crept closer to the back of the house, sliding along the side of it, before leaning around the corner of it ever so slowly.**

**Low and behold, there was a back-door hidden to anyone who wasn't nosy enough. The tiniest bit of light seeped out through the bottom of the door. **_They weren't alone_, **at least, that's what Caroline thought. She suddenly had a sneaking feeling, that whoever was behind that door, was the only one in the whole vicinity.**

**An evil idea crawled into Caroline's mind. She quickly turned to Cal, holding her hand out for his backpack. He swiftly slid it off his back and handed it to her. She searched through it for the colors she needed for her wicked plan. Caroline knew **_**exactly **_**what she was going to do. She hurriedly got down to business, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible.**

**Caroline had gotten rather good at spray paint art. She'd left her mark on a wide variety of places and her art ability had grown exponentially. Her imagination had grown as well. She didn't mean to brag, but she had grown quite a knack for creating that which would get under others skin the most.**

**The masterpiece she began to create on the side of the unbeknownst monster's house, she believed, would be one of her best. The painting swirled between shades of purple and green, depicting a demon rising from the Earth. Above the winged demon was a sorcerer with a diamond displayed across their chest. Their hands were outstretched as they used their magic to attempt to withhold the beast threatening to escape. To any human, the painting would have been almost beautiful, in its own convoluted way, but to any monster or human who had studied monster culture, it was quite the opposite. The illustration was actually an upside down delta rune-a symbol of hope and rich history to the monsters. The sorcerer portrayed the three triangles, and the demon was in place of the angel, hellfire licking at its heels. **

**To finish it off, Caroline turned to Madison, handing her a can of red spray paint. "You know you're better at painting words." Caroline and Madison shared a knowing smile. Madison then turned to the artwork and sprayed a bloodied 'WELCOME TO HELL' above and below the artwork.**

**As if on cue, a creak sounded from behind the house, and light flooded the backway. A shadow was shown in the light. Caroline quickly picked up the baseball bat as all three of them sprinted to the front of the house, hiding around the corner.**

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

**The snow made muffled noises as the supposed monster moved closer and closer and closer…**

**Until…**

**It stopped…**

**A lethargic silence filled the air. The snow on the ground seemed to suck in every other noise, silencing the silence. Suddenly, a deep voice reverberated through the space, causing Caroline to flinch and grip the bat tighter. "****ya know, i'm always for a good joke, but i think ya need a little lesson on an effective punchline.**" **Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, a drip of sweat rolling down her face. "****c'mon, kid. i know you're there. might as well have a conversation.**" **The voice was low and raspy. Caroline could almost call the tone lazy. **

**She waited for the monster to say something more, but there was only silence. Caroline took in a long breath and opened her mouth to speak. "No one is actively being hurt. No one is supposed to be down here anyways."**

"'**s my house, pal. pretty sure i can be here whenever i want. but you're right. **_**you **_**aren't s'posed to be here." ****He paused. After an uncomfortable few seconds, he continued, "****look, the attempt at upgradin' the place was nice an all, an i ain't one to have a short TEMPER-a..." **_Did he just-?_ " **but that bat a yours is really becoming a PANE in the gl-ASS, if ya know what i mean-"**

"**If you're trying to get rid of us, you're not doing a very good job," Caroline impatiently stated. She couldn't fathom why this monster was standing around the corner just **_**speaking **_**to them; and telling jokes for that matter. What was its motive? No matter what conclusion she came to, it didn't quite add up, and it was getting on her nerves.**

" **i'm just saying, three kids in a deep dark cave, messing with things that aren't theirs, all in a place they aren't s'posed to be…"** **Then abruptly, his tone seemed to shift. An eeriness seemed to emanate from around the corner where he supposedly stood. The sudden change in character threw Caroline off guard; she began to shake. **_How did he know there was __**three**_ _of them?_ " **sounds like you're begging to have a**

… ** E." **

**Caroline's heart pounded in her chest. This was dangerous. He was dangerous. She should have agreed with Madison when she said they go back. Madison was almost always right about these sort of things. Thoughts swirled and smacked erratically inside Caroline's head. A ringing seemed to arise in her ears. She felt as though she were losing control. **_What is this feeling? _

**Cal decided to speak up given Caroline's sudden silence. "You can't scare us! There's three of us and only one of you!" As he spoke he was surveying the area, he then paused, apparently finding what he had been looking for. Cal slowly bent down and plucked a chunk of iced snow off the ground about the size of two medium-sized fists.**

" **don't say i didn't warn ya…"**

**Cal and Madison shared a determined nod, each holding their respective weapon. Cal looked back at Caroline, his face etched with a stony resolve. Caroline's eyes widened, not realizing his intent until it was too late.**

**Madison and Cal leapt out into the open, a spot in full view of whatever awaited around that confounded corner. Cal whirled his arm, flinging the ice chunk at the monster still hidden from Caroline's line of sight. Madison, however, froze in her tracks. Her face twisted into a disturbed expression before raising her arms aiming the spray can at the monster. Before she could put down enough pressure, a flurry of snowballs were hurled from behind the house at Cal. He was being bombarded from all directions. There seemed to be no one even throwing them, and the rate at which they flew was mind boggling.**

**Caroline was still frozen in place on the the house's front porch. It was a wonder how a simple statement had daunted her so. She was absolutely and irrevocably petrified…**

**Being practically buried was Cal, his protests lost in the snow. Madison was in shock and was just standing still, staring fearfully at Cal's struggles. An unknown force took hold of Caroline, her new and unwelcome emotion turning her voice into something rushed and strained, "SPRAY!" Madison, immediately, as if being pulled from her trance, pushed down on the cans button. Red paint sprayed forward. The assault on Cal ceased, but soon after, the paint can was magically ripped from Madison's grasp. It spun swiftly and began spraying her instead. Madison covered her face, screaming and curling in on herself as the fumes continued to surround her.**

**Cal had just surfaced from his snow prison, but he shot up and dashed to Madison's side. He slapped the can out of the air, sending it spiraling down into a nearby snow pile. As he wrapped his arms around her, Madison wept. Out of the corner of Caroline's eye, she noticed the paint can rising, once again, out of the snow. Caroline's fear of the monster's powers was miniscule compared to her fear for her friends' safety-she knew she needed to act. In an attempt to distract their assailant, she slammed the baseball bat into one of the house's front windows.**

**The sound seemed to work as the paint can dropped to the ground. Instead, Caroline unexpectedly felt a great increase in gravity. It was as if the very core of her was being pulled violently to the ground. She fell to the porch floor with great force and she found herself unable to move. Looking up to call to Cal, she came to the wretched visage of him and Madison seemingly running away. "CAL! MADISON! HELP!" They looked over their shoulders. Cal, with his arm wrapped protectively around Madison, turned away disdainfully; he almost looked… irritated. Madison, however, gazed at Caroline a bit longer. She looked like she might turn back. This filled Caroline with hope, but then-**

"**I'm sorry…"**

…

**Caroline gazed on blankly at the two retreating figures. Her heart fell, or at least it would have, if Madison hadn't of ripped it out and ran away with it. Once again, she was all alone…**

**She should have learned her lesson; **_you can never trust anyone. They all abandon you in the end._

"**looks to me like ya need some new friends."**

**Caroline's eyes snapped open. **_That's right… this wasn't her fault. It was that damn monsters fault. Her closest friends were gone, relationship damaged, trust demolished, kaput; and it was all because of him!_ **Fury bubbled up through Caroline's bosom. Despite still being held down by the invisible force, Caroline felt herself struggling to rise. She was reminded of the consternation she had endured just moments before and she couldn't believe herself. To be frightened by such a coward! He hadn't even shown his face to her once; her friends were gone and he was still standing behind the **_**damn**_ **building-with the **_**audacity**_ **to question her choice in friends! Needless to say, Caroline was livid. And she was also filled with COURAGE.**

**She struggled even more, using her free hand to lean on the porch railing, she rose till she was standing. It took all her might to maintain her stance against the gravity. In her right hand, she gripped Cal's baseball bat, still by her side through the whole debacle. " 's all your fault…" she muttered.**

"**come again, kid?"**

**Caroline quaked with every step. She heaved her legs forward-step by step, one by one-slowly, but surely. She refused to be afraid, no matter what happened. "I said…" she reached the corner; the threshold between her and her adversary, " **_**THIS **_**is **_**all **_**your fault!" Caroline swerved around the corner, casting her arms down. She willed the bat to hit its target as she whirled around to face the monster who'd given her so much trouble. She prepared for the inevitable thunk-but it never came.**

**Adjacent to the side of the house stood a stout skeleton no taller than Madison's below average 5'3". He wore a blue hoodie and black basketball short with a white line running down each leg. Caroline didn't study much else about him in those few milliseconds. To tell the truth, the only thing her eyes were drawn to, were the two black voids on his skull. They seemed to suck in everything around them like a black hole. She was so entranced, she did not even process the fact she had missed.**

**However, she did notice when there emerged a sort of turquoise glow from one of his eye sockets. Caroline had only a few short moments to take in all the new information. Her eyes moved down to look at the bat as it became encased in a thin cyan smoulder. **" **now that, was a BAT idea…"** **And just like that, the bat advanced at an alarming rate straight between her eyes.**

**Caroline only thought of one thing before she blacked out-**_was he wearing freaking slippers?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**The Ugly Duckling**_ **had always resonated with Caroline; afterall, she was one. In the little town of Ebott, she was misplaced; she didn't belong there. She was incredibly different from the other children her age who'd grown up in the familiar countryside. Not only that, but being **_**new **_**and inexperienced in the close-knit community didn't make it any easier. Ebott was a small settlement with a population of **_**maybe **_**800\. Everyone knew everyone. That also meant, everyone knew when someone was different. Sure, she might have been able to deal with the situation, if she had her parents to comfort her. But unfortunately, life was cruel, and Caroline was all alone. It hadn't even been a year since her mother's death and she was shipped off to live with a pair of nettlesome foster parents. Pondering the turn of events all her life, she supposed it was the fact her father still lived that stung the most.**

**Caroline had entered her first year of Ebott Elementary in the 2nd grade. She had barely made the threshold. In all honesty, she had a feeling it was an act of pity by the adults in charge of the decision. They likely couldn't bring themselves to hold her back a year when her mother had just died and her father had been deemed an unfit guardian. And thus, she was granted the honor of staying in her year. Caroline had known that was going to be the toughest part of the whole endeavour-school. The town's miniscule population added with two years of time before Caroline arrived meant everyone already had their friend groups; in fact, they were probably already in those groups since before they could walk. Caroline knew it would be difficult to slip her way into any of those 2nd grade cliques, but then again, she didn't really want to. After all she'd been through those last nine months, Caroline didn't exactly feel like making friends. And so… she didn't.**

**When school started and Caroline was introduced, she didn't take the initiative to speak to anyone. At first, some would attempt to hold a conversation with her, to no avail, but eventually they opted to leave her be. Caroline didn't mind, that-of course-was how it was meant to be. She succeeded in her quest to become a lone wolf for a good third of the school year, but then something had to throw a wrench in her plans. Or rather, someone.**

**Caroline had been drawing pictures of dragons in the sand when a short girl made her way over to Caroline's crouching figure. At first, the blonde had just leered over Caroline's shoulder, but she soon knelt down next to Caroline. The girl sat so near, Caroline could feel her breath upon her neck. Caroline whipped her head around to glare at the annoying child, but the response she received was a blinding smile missing some teeth. Crinkling her nose in disgust at the the strange girl's happiness, Caroline bit out, "What do you want?"**

"**That's a reaaaaally cool drawling!"**

"**It's drawing, not **_**drawling**_**! Drawling is what is coming out of your mouth right now." Caroline had chuckled evilly to herself, proud of the well-thought insult. She had expected the girl to move on, or possibly break out into tears if Caroline was lucky. But instead, the girl giggled joyfully.**

"**You're funny." She grinned.**

**Caroline blushed, and the girl, who Caroline later learned was named Madison, continued to smile. From that point on, the two girls became the best of friends. All through elementary school they'd practically been joined at the hip. Every other summer, Madison would go to Florida to visit her grandfather; those summers were miserable for Caroline. She's become so used to being with Madison; they were together at school, after school, and every moment in between. Two opposites had never been so close. People in the town often questioned their friendship. After all, Caroline had grown up rough around the edges, seldom following the rules, while Madison was the stereotypical good girl, nice to every person she met. In hindsight, they should have been mortal enemies, but fate had made them dependent on one another. Caroline had hoped nothing would change, but as always, things did.**

**Halfway through their 7th grade year, a boy named Cal moved in with his grandmother, who lived in Ebott. Caroline wasn't sure how to react to him when he first entered her homeroom class. He had a lot of energy; he spoke loud and often and he talked as if he was always telling the most hilarious jokes. Speaking out at every opportunity, he easily lead the class astray. He wasn't the type of person she would hang with normally, but then again, she was friends with Madison, so she tried her hardest not to make a premature judgement. It wasn't till he roasted Xavier Felloway during class that Caroline knew Cal was a kindred spirit. One conversation in the hallway of Xavier's ineptitude was all they needed to become great friends. Caroline introduced Cal to Madison at lunch a couple days later, and Cal immediately took a liking to Madison and her-more subtly-to him.**

**Over the years, their platonic relationship morphed into something a bit deeper than Caroline found comfortable. A weekend hang out between three friends soon turned into a date between two lovers… and their awkward pal who wished to tag along. Caroline had tried to ignore it. Perhaps if she acted it wasn't there, their feelings wouldn't progress as quickly. She just hoped she could finish high school before her two, and only, friends started making out in the middle of the street. Whether or not they'd gone that far already, Caroline didn't want to know.**

**Despite this, Caroline didn't think there would ever come a day it put a rift between them, but then **_**that **_**happened. They ran away. Together. Without her. They **_**left **_**her. **_**THEY**_

_**LEFT**_

_**HER-**_

"_looks to me like ya need some new friends."_

**Caroline's eyes snapped open.**

**There was light; blinding light. A searing pain shot through Caroline's skull, emanating from her forehead. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her hands up to cover them, and groaned at her pounding skull; today was not going to be a good day. After a moment of coming to terms with the situation, Caroline pulled up into a sitting position on the ground. The first thing she noticed was the fact she was no longer in the town of snow-something she could have deduced from the warm temperature. The rising stone walls and ruin-like structures led Caroline to believe she was back where she and her friends had repelled down. Turning to look around her, Caroline saw she had been laying in a bed of golden flowers, ones she wasn't sure were there before. Then memories hit her like a truck and Caroline whirled around, checking the vicinity. After a split-second of panic Caroline saw no evidence of the skeleton dude from before. The terrifying monster was gone, and Caroline hoped she would never run into him again. Her bag laid neatly beside her. When it had been taken off, she didn't know, and who had taken it off her, she didn't **_**want **_**to know. **

**All the things in her pack were accounted for, aside from the rope which was no longer hanging from the ceiling. Madison and Cal must have used it to climb to the surface and then took the rope with them. She didn't want to believe they would abandon her **_**and**_ **take her only way of escape, but she knew that was the only explanation. Sifting through her bag more, Caroline also noticed a couple of bags of chips and Cal's baseball bat was missing. Cal would be upset about it, but Caroline didn't exactly care about his feelings at that moment. **

**Reaching down into the deepest part of her bag, Caroline pulled out her cell phone, which was luckily still present. She hurriedly moved to turn it on, praying it still had battery. The phone's light lit up the small space around her, and Caroline let out a sigh of relief. The clock read 6 A.M. meaning she'd been out for nearly 3 hours. Her finger tapped on the messaging app but was then met with a dilemma; who would she contact? She did not want to call her foster parents, for obvious reasons, and Madison and Cal, her only friends, had just abandoned her. The only other contact was for the town's Sheriff, Dan, and that was a big NO. Afterall, Dan already warned Caroline things would go south if he caught her fooling around again. Caroline's finger hovered over Madison's contact. She was always the one Caroline went to for her problems. It was painful that then, after all those years by each other's sides, she felt she couldn't. **_**But what other option was there? **_**Caroline thought back to what happened hours before when they had run away. Madison had looked like she might turn around, didn't she? Wasn't that worth anything? At one point she may have possibly thought of helping Caroline. Was that not enough? Maybe if Madison was presented another chance to help, she would take it.**

**Feeling somewhat resolved with her decision, Caroline tapped on Madison's name. She typed out a brief explanation of what had happened after they left and a plea for Madison to come back to help her get out:**

**Madison. i woke up at the cave thingy just now... can't find a way to get out. Please, i need you to find some way to help me.**

**I forgive you. so please don't abandon me.**

**Hitting send, Caroline fell back with a thump onto the soft foliage beneath her and stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jeans. Her head was still in a lot of pain, verging on a migraine, so Caroline closed her eyes for a moment. A minute became two, and two became five…**

**Caroline didn't realize she had drifted off till she felt something akin to a rope slap her square in the face. She threw herself from her lying position and shot her gaze wildly around her. A rope-like she thought-was hanging from the hole above her. Despite her still aching head, Caroline gave an ear-splitting smile. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she grasped the rope and using her exceptional arm strength, began to climb with haste. **

"**I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Caroline called out as she neared the top. Once she was near enough, she heaved the top half of her body over the edge. Caroline looked up with noticeable tears in her eyes. She expected to see Madison with her nostalgic blinding smile and warm hug, but an array of blue and red lights blinded her instead. About 10 feet away from the cave opening was two police cruisers, one of which was obviously Dan's.**

**The blood rushed from Caroline's face. Her heart seemed to stop beating as dread washed over her. A hand must have grabbed her because she was suddenly pulled forward by some unknown force. Caroline didn't bother to see who it was, she was too stuck in her own turmoil. If her inactivity caused the mysterious person to pull her again, Caroline did not know. She could not feel it. She could not feel anything. She was absolutely numb.**

**Madison didn't come to get her.**

**Caroline had been wrong.**

_**Maybe she didn't see the message. Maybe she was somehow incapable of responding. Maybe… maybe! **_**Caroline bit her lip. **_**No. She saw it. She knew it. **_**She had to stop lying to herself.**

**Caroline felt a hand tighten around her arm as it pulled her forward, and she suddenly reared back, breaking away from the person's hold. She regarded the figure, glaring at what seemed to be a new police recruit. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

**The recruit's hand shot reflexively to their taser, but before anything dangerous could happen, a figure, from out of nowhere, stepped between them. "Calm down, you two." Caroline recognized Sheriff Dan's country accent immediately. He turned to look at the surprised trainee, "She's like a wolf; ya gotta be careful not to provoke 'er." He leaned over to the recruit's ear and said a bit quieter, "And if ya want 'er ta like ya, ya gotta give 'er food."**

"_**Excuse**_ **me?" Caroline placed a hand on her hip, hearing everything. Sheriff Dan turned to smile cheekily at her as he pulled a Little Debbie Cosmic Brownie out of his pocket and hung it tauntingly in front of her face. Caroline swung her arm out, ripping the treat out of his hand. He shrugged, Caroline rolling her eyes and starting towards his cruiser, his raucous laughter sounding behind her. She swiftly climbed into the seat and kicked her legs up to rest on the dash, opening the Cosmic Brownie and beginning to devour the chocolaty goodness.**

**The front of the car was facing the stretch of land she'd run from that night, and Caroline easily gazed out at the mountain's now sunlit expanse. The sun was low in the sky, and was periodically covered by dark and foreboding clouds; a storm was brewing. Looking off into the distance, a chain-link fence could be seen separating the mountain from a small gathering of buildings. Ebott. Surely they would be heading back there any minute.**

**Caroline heard two muffled voices, no doubt the Sheriff and the on-edge rookie. Dan seemed to be lecturing him in a flippant manner, throwing out the occasional joke probably. Caroline was suddenly glad she'd escaped to the car; she knew when he got started with his dad jokes, he wouldn't stop. **

**Sheriff Dan and Caroline had a strange relationship. Some might call it a rivalry, but those who payed closer attention knew it was more a father-daughter type exchange. Caroline did not recall when he had turned into a sort of parental figure. Afterall, it seemed the only thing he did was catch her doing something illegal. It wasn't until one particular incident Caroline learned they were both missing a similar puzzle piece.**

**On that night, way back when, Caroline had been caught defacing private property, as per usual on Friday nights. It started out the same: he made a snide comment behind her, she was startled and tried to run, he caught her, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… She was about to climb into the backseat when the Sheriff blocked her path and instead pointed in the direction of the passenger seat. Of course, she was confused, but she'd moved into the front seat anyways. After that, Dan just got behind the wheel and began to drive like nothing was wrong. Caroline realized rather quickly they were not headed for the station. She had leered at the Sheriff with suspicion, "Where are you going? Have you gotten so old you forgot where the station is?"**

**He just smiled and chuckled. "Heh. Not yet. Jus', it's friday and all. Ain't nobody spendin' it in a cell." He glanced over at her with an indiscernible gleam in his eye, "Especially a rambunctious gal like yourself…" His eyes returned to the road. "Not on my watch." However, his answer had only confused her more. She'd been caught on Fridays just as much as any other day-probably more, actually. **_**What was different about this one?**_

**After a brief drive, the cruiser meandered into the local drive-in theater. After a brief conversation about 'cutesy movies' and 'popcorn' between Dan and the teenager at the ticket booth, Dan drove into the parking lot. They must have been a bit late because the musical prowess of Robin Williams **_**Never Had A Friend Like Me **_**was already playing through everyone's cars. Parking in the back, the Sheriff quieted his engine and changed the radio to the correct channel. Then he got out of the cruiser and moved toward Caroline's side, peering in through the open window. "I'll be right on back-you want anythin' other than the classic?" Caroline was silent. Dan looked around helplessly, "Well, uh, alright. Don't be runnin' off ya hear? I like catchin' fish, not little girls." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. **_**If that was the case, why was he a **_**police officer?**

**He wasn't gone for long. He returned soon after, climbed into his seat and handed Caroline a large bucket of popcorn. She held it close to her and began scarfing down the food, not speaking for a while. It wasn't till Aladdin was nearly crushed by a runaway building that Caroline decided it was time to confront the man. **

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Hm. What d'ya mean?"**

"**Don't play dumb; we both know something's different tonight!" His gaze shifted to her sullenly, "I should be getting yelled at by Linda right now! Not watching some happy-go-lucky kids film! What's the deal!?" She yelled.**

**He looked at the screen once more and after a long moment of silence, he spoke "This was always my daughter's favorite movie. Other than the romance, and the flyin', and the magic-she always liked the retribution the bad guy ends up receiving. She never did like it when they would die; thought it was an easy way out. She had a strong sense of justice for such a youngin', that girl," he pointed towards himself, glancing over at Caroline, "had a lot a 'er ole man in 'er..." Dan's eyes gazed off into the distance, "Maybe too much…"**

**Everyone knew Sheriff Dan's daughter disappeared years ago, it wasn't exactly a secret. Caroline didn't know much about it though, given her absence from the town during that point in time. Everything she knew about it came from gossip. "It was 11 years ago, right? The day she…" Her voice drifted off.**

**He sighed, and at that moment, he appeared older and more tired than ever, "Yes…" His voice wavered, "Exactly eleven years before today…" **_**Oh. **_**Suddenly it made sense. Who would want to lock up a child on the anniversary of their own child's disappearance? "She woulda been your age." His eyes misted over, "I can picture 'er now, with 'er cowboy hat an' that lil' BB Gun she left with…" A pained expression crossed over his features.**

**Caroline didn't know all the details. She didn't know what to say, and in that small moment, Caroline realized she didn't know a lot. But she did know one thing. She knew how he felt. Her mind wandered to her own father. She wondered if he felt any of those feelings when she was taken away. Somehow, she hoped he felt like he'd lost something-she wished she was still worth as much in her father's eyes as Dan's daughter was in his.**

**At a loss for words, Caroline merely moved the jug of remaining popcorn closer to Dan. Noticing the gesture, he smiled and took an enormous handful of the buttery goodness. Truly, food proved to be the best comfort. After that night, their relationship turned into one of the most fulfilling bonds of Caroline's life.**

**In the middle of reliving the past, Caroline heard the cruiser's door open and Dan came into her peripheral vision. Settling down into his seat, his gaze seemed to linger on her momentarily. Shaking his head, he started the car and got it moving, which was also his cue to begin lecturing, "Linda an' Hayden are worried sick…"**

**Caroline could barely hold back from rolling her eyes, "I'm sure they are." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "I don't wanna think about anything right now. I don't wanna even **_**guess**_ **what school's gonna be like next year because of **_**this**_**," She gestured to nothing in particular, "I just wanna finish school and go far, far away..." **

"**Don't get yer hopes up Carol. Yer 'n real big doo-doo this time." He shook his head, "Yer not gettin' out easy this time; I already warned ya about what would happen if ya did somethin' stupid again." The mountain fence came into sight, and once they were close enough, the trainee from before got out of his own cruiser and moved to open the gate. Both cars passed through, and Dan continued to drive while the recruit went to close the gate and lock it again. From the mountain, the station was not very far away; then again, nothing in town was very far away from Mount Ebott.**

**A few turns from the station, Caroline decided to bring up the question that had been gnawing away at her since she first saw the red and blue lights, "How did you know?"**

**Dan just sighed sympathetically. Caroline didn't understand what that meant until they turned into the parking lot of the Ebott Police Station. In front of the building's double-doors stood the two people Caroline wished to see the least. Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt with haste and she quickly got out of the car, not even registering Dan's warning. Her eyes never left the two embraced figures as she stalked toward them like a hungry wolf approaching its prey. Only Cal noticed Caroline before she gripped Madison's shoulder, turning her around before landing an assertive slap to Madison's cheek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**One of the most important aspects of society is retribution for broken principals. Though punishment is the most effective solution, sometimes even that is not enough. Afterall, there are plenty of instances where something is technically legal, but is still morally frowned upon. No, when is comes to the rules, people must get creative.**

**It wasn't till Caroline had been living in Ebott for a good year or so, that she was finally introduced to the story: small town legend adults told their kids to will them into being obedient-much like Santa Claus, but with a bad ending. **

**To put it simple, adults would tell their naughty kids that repeated disobedience would summon a man with the head of a goat. The goat fed on rebellious children, and it would find, capture, and carry them into the underworld to feast off their willfulness for eternity. That was the short story. Caroline never truly trusted their portrayals, but even she felt a ring of truth in their few words. It wasn't until Caroline did some digging for a middle school project that she fell upon a myth in some old books that was surprisingly similar to the legend.**

**It started out with the tale of a young child who didn't listen to their mother. Everyday she would tell her child, "Don't go into the mountains. It is dangerous up there; you could slip and fall." For a long time, the curious child obeyed, believing once they were older, they could do whatever they wanted. However, the child's determination to trek up the apex transformed into impatience. One day, the child disappeared. The mother thought her foolish offspring was gone for good until one afternoon, a figure was seen coming down the mountain. When the figure came close enough to the village, they were recognized to have the head of a goat. **

**The book that contained the tale had ripped pages and Caroline never did get to know the ending. But perhaps that was point. For those who break the rules… There is no ending. There is no moral. There is no future.**

**Caroline hadn't thought about the story in ages. It was rather ironic that it came to mind now— while sitting in the sheriff's office for doing something bad.**

**After slapping Madison, Caroline had been dragged to Dan's office. Perhaps it had been a foul judgement on her part, given she was already up a creek without a paddle for breaking into the underground. After being pulled away, Dan explained for what seemed like the thousandth time that Caroline was going to be in a lot of trouble. She was expected to sit in the office and await whatever punishment the town council saw fit. He said it could take a while-they had to send people to investigate any damage Caroline had caused to use as evidence.**

**But that had been nearly 4 hours ago. **

**The door creaked open, and a seemingly nervous Dan made his way inside. He moved behind his desk and gradually lowered into the chair across from Caroline. For a second or two he merely studied Caroline, but eventually, he spoke up, "Yer not gonna like it."**

**Caroline scoffed, "I don't like **_**anything**_ **that has to do with this dump."**

**He looked to his lap, "Yeah, well, you won't have ta deal with it for much longer now…" Caroline's eyebrows knit together. "We all had ta have a meetin'-the mayor, the council, the whole shebang. Considerin' we don't actually own the property that got **_**damaged**_**..." He shot a glare a Caroline, "we had ta contact the rightful owner." He stopped and observed Caroline. His expression seemed expectant, like his words were meant to hold some deeper meaning. Caroline had no idea where the man was going with his spiel. Regarding her confusion, he heaved an enormous sigh and closed his eyes. "Caroline. We just had a video conference with The King of Monsters 'cause of you…"**

**Her eyes widened, "Oh." What else could she say? She wasn't expecting that. **

**Caroline had only seen the monsters' king twice. Once while the trail of creatures came down the mountain into the panicking village, and then on T.V., as he and the young human ambassador worked to obtain citizen rights for all monsters. He was a ginormous goat creature, many heads taller than any man she'd ever known. Due to the shock Caroline felt when she'd ever seen him, she never really observed much. Just that he had a goat face, long horns, and was really **_**freaking **_**big. Imagining the behemoth trying to figure out skype seemed like a comedic instance, but imagining his reaction to her undesirable actions was not.**

"**Yeah—'Oh'." Dan pulled out a slip of paper from his shirt pocket. Written on it in his chicken scratch, was what looked like a list. "An' let me tell you Carol, it wasn't easy. Asgore's a busy guy; and so is the mayor and the council **_**and **_**me." Caroline slid down in her seat. "Cause it was his domain you messed with, Asgore got a large say in your sentence. Just know that… that he was extremely merciful. And try not to start yelling at me till I finish." Caroline rolled her eyes. Dan gazed at her for a moment, but then he straightened up and cleared his throat, getting down to business. "First and foremost, you are being put under probation-"**

**Caroline jumped up, slamming her hands on the desk, "WHAT?"**

"**Sit. Down." Dan's glare burned holes in Caroline's head. She reluctantly lowered herself back into the chair. "Second; you will become involved in community service to improve your 'moral compass', as Asgore put it. You will assist an elementary teacher of his choosing to provide aid in teaching their students. Both these things are to be carried out for the next year…" His eyes lowered on the list and as he neared the bottom, he began to visibly sweat. He rushed the next phrase, trying to get it over with, "under the direction of two new foster parents in the neighboring city of Solis-"**

"**WHAT? I'M BEING KICKED OUT?"**

"**Dammit Caroline, I told you not ta yell at me till I was done! An' don't go actin' like you want ta be in this town anyhow; I've heard the 'I hate this town and everyone in it' speech enough times to call bullcrap when I hear it."**

"**I just don't understand..." All the force Caroline's voice usually carried was lost in the room. She focused her stare down to her hands. **

**Dan's expression changed to one more gentle, "It coulda been worse. You've been a thorn in the town's side for while now. It's an understatement to say, they all wanted to ruin ya…" Dan folded his arms under him on the desk to support him, "But that king thought you was too young ta be sittin' in juvie. He said, and I quote, 'a young one must **_**learn **_**from their mistakes, not **_**pay**_ **for 'em…" Caroline's head moved up, a feeling of hope washing over her. "He made a deal with us; you get through one year living true to your probation, working with the kiddies as service, go to school an' doing your best-live your life well for **_**one **_**year… and we erase your record. Everything, so you can start fresh."**

**Caroline's eyes widened, "Everything?"**

"**Everything."**

**She contemplated this fact. Caroline never liked to dwell on the effect her escapades would have on her future. She was always one to live in the moment-fear nothing and do everything-but now with the topic staring her right in the face, Caroline couldn't deny its convenience. Slowly rising from her seat and tapping her hands against her thighs, Caroline breathed out, "Guess I better get packing."**

**Dan smiled coyly, "Alright, git on outta here. Don't go slappin' anyone else your way out, ya hear?"**

**Caroline froze. **_**That's right.**_ **She turned around to face the sheriff with a question she'd thought of many times while waiting for her sentence, "Hey Dan, what did Cal and Madison get saddled with? What's their punishment?"**

**The previously laid back expression Dan held slipped away and was promptly replaced by one of worry. "Well, um-um, th-they…" Caroline raised her eyebrows, awaiting his answer, "Well, sweetheart, they-uh-aren't exactly in trouble fer anythin'"**

**Caroline about lost it.**

"**Excuse me?" Caroline seethed.**

**Dan shook his head, clearly not knowing what to tell her, "Carol, they both told us what happened-separately-but their stories matched to a T."**

"**And what **_**were **_**their stories?"**

"**Caroline, that's kinda a breach of privacy-" Caroline's hands went to her hips and she raised a single eyebrow at him. Grumbling, Dan conceded, "They said y'all met up around 12 A.M. to go down into the Underground. At some point, they started feelin' like turnin' back and goin' home, but you didn't agree," Dan's voice became strained, as if he knew what he said next would upset Caroline, "They say they tried to leave, you felt betrayed, an' so you pulled out a spray can and started attackin' Madison. Cal admitted he ripped the can from you and pushed you away from them both. They ran to the cave opening, climbed the rope, an' went home. In the mornin' they contacted me 'cause Madison received a text to come help you out of the cave opening." He rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes, clearly stressed by the conversation topic. "Look Carol, I'm not sayin' I believe 'em, but the facts are-"**

"**The facts **_**are, **_**that they're lying little sh*ts!"**

"**Now hold on, young lady!"**

**Caroline threw her arms in the air, "I can't **_**believe **_**that just because they say I'm to blame, that they go home free! They didn't tell the whole story, and what they **_**did **_**tell was twisted an-and- they didn't even mention that there was someone el-"**

**Dan interrupted Caroline's ramble, "Their stories match-" **

**Caroline began interjecting her thoughts between Dan's sentences. "-but that's all they are; **_**stories**_**!" **

"**They got back before you, Madison still had paint that would not wash off on her face, and they were injured-"**

"**-I'm injured too!"**

"**The town doesn't exactly like **_**or **_**trust you, Carol. Madison has never done anythin' illegal; she's a star student, she volunteers at the town's animal shelter for goodness sakes! She's not like you, she's not that type of girl-"**

"_**Type **_**of girl? You don't know anything- she is **_**exactly **_**that type of girl!"**

"**Oh, **_**really**_**?" Dan whipped out a pad of paper and a pen. His voice rose angrily as he spoke, a condescending tone overtaking his words, "Why don't you tell me then? Tell me **_**all **_**the big **_**bad **_**things Madison Cross has been committing! Let us single handedly dirty her perfect record; wouldn't that just be **_**perfect**_**-"**

"**-she would deserve it!"**

"**-she's been nothing but kind to you, and you would just destroy her future over some-"**

"**-it's not fair!"**

"**-it's plenty fair! You did this to YOURSE-"**

"**BECAUSE MY FUTURE'S ALREADY RUINED!"**

**The room filled with silence. Caroline could feel tears begging to be released. She abruptly turned, making sure to keep her head down and eyes hidden with her bangs. Quickly opening the door, she left the room without another word. As Caroline slammed the door behind her, she heard a quick and guilty, "Carol…" But she didn't care. Caroline was tired. And so she walked back to her house to start packing and await the day of retribution.**

**Caroline was surprised how quickly the town had put together everything in Solis City. Two weeks didn't seem like nearly enough time to find a pair of foster parents, a probation officer, and a school that would allow a delinquent to be a student teacher. Perhaps the King of Monsters had something to do with the miniscule amount of time it all took. Caroline had already finished packing the few things she couldn't live without. It was her last night in the Smith house. It was something she'd dreamt about for years, but now that is was actually happening, Caroline felt at a loss. It was surreal; like she would wake up the next morning and it would have all been in her head.**

**Caroline was currently laying on her bed, imagining what the next year in Solis City would be like. Although she'd be in a new location, she was still to be under the direct care of two paid foster parents. Not only that, but her conduct was also being monitored by a probation officer. Her attempts at being more free seemed to only land her under more supervision. The only high point Caroline found in the whole ordeal was the fact she was leaving this stinkpot of a town behind. Surely she could handle the downsides if it would give her a head start out of her misery and disappointment. **

**Caroline had been googling juvenile probation. Despite her painfully consecutive dealings with the law, she didn't know much about the punishment aspects. She supposed the whole mess could count as an opportunity to learn. **

**There was a lot to probation she'd found. Considering it was getting late and her emotional pain restricted her from really taking much in, Caroline tried to get only a basic understanding of the system. Basically, probation is a way of keeping people in the community by not sending them to jail. Those on probation are given certain rules and guidelines they must follow in order to continue their life away from metal bars, all under the scrutiny of a probation officer. Typical conditions include, but are not limited to, community service, frequent meetings with your probation officer, refraining from alcohol and drugs, avoiding certain things, court dates, yada yada yada… Out of all things listed, Caroline knew which ones pertained to her: Community service and refraining from illegal acts-which was a given for anyone.**

**Caroline was in the middle of a paragraph titled **'_**Probation vs. Parole: When Your Life Is Truly Over' **_**when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. She glared at the piece of wood as if it would signal the individual on the other side to depart. But to no avail, for another couple of taps sounded from the door. Caroline internally groaned and rolled her eyes. In a bored tone, she invited the person to open the door, "Come in." The door creaked open to reveal D.D., his brunette hair a wild mess atop his head. **

**D.D. was another foster child the Smith couple "watched" over, if you could even call it that. They mainly gave the children a room and fed them dinner-no parenting really involved. In all, the Smiths had been entrusted with four children, Caroline being the oldest, but not necessarily the one who'd been there the longest. The kids that had come in and out of the Smiths' care never really interested Caroline. She only wanted her **_**real **_**family, but that was never going to happen, so she decided she didn't want a family at all. She hid in her room most of the time considering dinner with everyone always tired her mentally. Despite that, Caroline found herself enjoying D.D.'s company. It hasn't always been like that. When he arrived two years earlier, Caroline avoided him like all the rest, but even she could not avoid the fact that he was suffering in a similar manner to her. He didn't make friends at school, just like Caroline, and whenever classes ended he would disappear until dinner time. No one knew where he went, and Linda, their foster mother, worried he was too much like Caroline. She must have feared D.D. would soon be defacing villagers' houses before too long. Although he did not turn into a premature criminal, D.D. did eventually take a small interest in Caroline.**

**One time, Caroline came home to a piece of wood placed on her pillow. When she got closer to inspect it, she found it was carved to look like a buffalo. At first, Caroline had been extremely confused, but a noise behind here caused her to turn to D.D. who was hiding halfway behind Caroline's bedroom door. "Did you make this?" Caroline had questioned.**

**The child nodded.**

**Caroline pursed her lips. Not knowing what to say, she went with the generic answer, "Thank you."**

**D.D. had said nothing. He simply nodded once more and then walked off into the hallway. Ever since that day, D.D. became a frequent visitor to Caroline's room. **

**She didn't mind his company, but she had momentarily forgotten his existence with all that had been going through her mind as of late. Her heart was so intrigued by the new experiences she would have, that she had somehow neglected to remember what she was leaving behind.**

**D.D. moved from the door frame to her side. He merely stared at her, breathing lightly as Caroline's clock on the wall filled the space with a rhythmic ticking. His sullen aura emanated off him in waves. Caroline knew that he was upset even though his face gave nothing away. Placing her phone next to her on the bed, she shifted her body to face the young child. "What is it D.D.?"**

"**You're going away Caroline." He stated, matter-of-factly.**

"**Yeah…" her voice was low and almost broken, "I am."**

"**You did a bad thing, didn't you?"**

"**Yeah, I did…"**

**D.D. registered her response and then plopped down onto the other end of the bed, "Can you promise me something?"**

**Promises. They weren't always one of Caroline's weak points, not until two weeks ago. She would gladly make a promise, but after how the promise she made that night turned out, she was starting to question the validity of oaths. But how could she say no? "Sure…"**

**D.D. lifted his head, his eyes wide as they bore into Caroline, "Don't blame yourself for wanting to have a future."**

_**What? Blame myself for a having a future? What did that mean? **_"**Okay." **

**When Caroline had conceded, D.D. got up and left-cut and dry like usual, but Caroline was stuck on the promise she just made. She never felt guilty for anything really. Her actions were usually pretty justified, at least to her. She didn't have a future, so she was attempting to make one for herself, but she'd never felt guilty for that. No matter how she played his words in her head, she couldn't figure it out. Perhaps they were just the babblings of a child. She didn't dwell on the experience for too long as the sound of her phone reached her ears.**

**The name that appeared on her screen was one she'd seen a million times. The texts that'd passed between them were insurmountable. At first, Caroline considered not even reading the message, but given it was her last day, she thought she might as well get some closure to her relationship with Madison.**

**Caroline. i'm so sorry, i know what i've done cannot be forgiven so i wont ask for something so impossible. i wanted to get in touch with you before but i figured you wanted space. you're leaving tomorrow cause of me and i'm sorry for that. i know sorry won't fix everything but i thought it could be a start. i don't want to lose you. i miss you. **

**Caroline stared at her phone screen for a long time; longer than she'd like to admit. The more time she spent mulling over Madison's words, the more she felt herself caving. It wasn't just Madison who was missing Caroline after all, it was very must the same reversed. For a split second, Caroline made the decision to respond and start anew, but before she could even type out one word, her phone started to ring. The sudden noise startled her to the point she nearly fell off the bed. Hastily, Caroline answered the call, neglecting to check the caller I.D.. "Hello?"**

"**Caroline-didn't think you'd pick up…" The voice on the other end was immediately recognized. If Caroline were in her right mind she would have hung up, but she decided to give Cal the benefit of the doubt.**

**Caroline criss cross apple sauced on her bed. "Well, I did."**

**Cal chuckled awkwardly, "Heh. Well, yeah. But, it's just been awhile since I've contacted you-"**

"**What do you want, Cal?"**

**Cal seemed taken aback on the other line. Caroline was ready to move the conversation along, she didn't have time or energy for small talk. "Oh, uh, just wanted to know, uh, how you were doing…"**

"**I'm doing just **_**dandy**_**," Caroline's voice dripped with sarcasm, "No thanks to you."**

**Caroline could already imagine his hand going up to mess with his hair; a nervous habit of his. "Look, Care-"**

"_**Caroline**_**." She corrected.**

**He breathed a deep sigh, "Okay, look **_**Caroline**_**, we had no choice…"**

"**Had no choice?" Bitter anger snaked its way into her heart. Caroline could feel her cheeks heating up with wrath. She felt like she was about to blow a gasket.**

"**Caroline, that monster was a lunatic, we couldn't have done anything against him-"**

"**I could have **_**died**_**! You may have had a hard time fighting him, but you sure didn't have a hard time kissing my butt goodbye! This could have been a little bit easier if you'd tried to blame your injuries on the one who **_**actually **_**caused them!"**

**Cal's tone shifted to one of fear and dread, "He was so strong, who knows what it would have done if we tried to turn him in, plus he's a monster-"**

"**What does that have to do with anything?" Caroline stood up from her bed and started pacing. She needed to be moving around to release some of her pent up anger. "You know what? It doesn't matter. That's not even the part that's really getting me. It's the fact that you both threw me under the da*n bus!"**

"**Caroline, calm down-"**

"**CALM! DOWN?!"**

**Before he could respond to Caroline's rage, another voice piped in from the background on Cal's side of the call, "Cal, is everything okay?" Caroline went silent. **_**She knew that voice. **_

**Cal responded to the person who'd just spoken to him, "Yeah, everything's fine." After speaking to the girl on his side, Cal began speaking to Caroline again, "Anyways, Caroli-"**

"**Are you with Madison," she barely whispered.**

"**What?"**

**Caroline had reached her breaking point. "ARE YOU WITH MADISON RIGHT NOW, YOU PIECE OF SH*T!" Caroline screeched.**

"**Care!"**

"**NO!" she interrupted, "It's not **_**CARE!**_ **My name is Caroline! Caroline. Hobbs." The image of Cal and Madison together while Caroline was in absolute misery filled her with a sickening feeling. Bile seemed to rise in her throat the more she thought about it. "Don't **_**ever**_ **call me Care again! If I see you, or so much as hear your **_**stupid **_**voice anywhere near me, I'm going to kick your a**!" Caroline quickly ended the call. Immediately, she moved to her messenger app, her mind made up. Opening up her previous conversation window, she began tapping on her phone.**

**Our friendship was over the moment you turned and ran two weeks ago. The attempt to rekindle our relationship was a dumb idea, but next time you need to send a heartfelt to someone, do it alone when you're actually missing them. Apologizing is not going to help with your guilty conscious. You're a rotten liar, Madison Cross. Do me a favor and lose my number because I sure as h*ll am about to lose yours.**

**She was about to send it, but decided the message needed a little ending kicker.**

**-Love, your bestest friend in the whole wide world,**

**Caroline F**king Hobbs**

**After tapping send, Caroline hastily blocked both Madison and Cal's contacts. She practically threw herself at her bed letting the last few events sink in. Caroline was surprised no one came to check on why she was yelling, but maybe they already guessed. The reality of what had just happened began to seep into to Caroline's soul. It was at that moment Caroline fully realized what had just happened. Tears began streaming down her face.**

**Here she was again. Same Caroline. Same problems. Perhaps she should have given the teacher more credit when he said history repeats itself. Caroline didn't know what mysterious force had it out for her. It was as if the universe itself refused to let her have normal lasting relationships. It was a repeat of when she was 6. She's being shipped off to live in some unknown place with unknown people, all after losing two of the most important people in her life.**

**It was officially night and she had to get up early tomorrow, but Caroline was not sleeping. She was simply lying on her bed in the fetal position, trying to go back in time to the day her mother got in the car to run errands, holding herself together because no one else could…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Four hours. Four incredibly long hours in a car with no one but Sheriff Dan. A tired, grumpy Sheriff Dan who refused to turn on the A/C and listened to nothing but country music. The drive was absolute torture. Simply put, Caroline was ready to jump out of the car at any moment. Dan was tolerable when he was just driving her to the police station, but this experience just taught her that he was not good company for long drives.**

**During those dreadful hours, between Dan's road rage and horrid singing, Caroline had a lot of time to ponder her predicament. She had been questioning the many oddities she'd come across: such as the fact she was going to Solis City to carry out her probation. It didn't make sense why they couldn't have chosen a city that was a closer. Did they want to get rid of her **_**that **_**bad? She couldn't help wondering if it had to do with the giant furball the monsters called their leader.**

**Asgore was in charge of both her community service and her probation officer, and whomever he'd chosen as her probation officer must be someone he trusted greatly. In that case, it was no wonder he was able to figure everything out so quickly. But that did not explain the promptness of the state. After all, they were the ones in charge of Caroline's new foster parents. Though the state could choose possible candidates, the foster parents themselves get a say in who they take in. The more Caroline thought about it, the more she could not fathom it. **_**Who in their right mind would agree to take in a 17-year-old with a terrible record with less than 2 weeks notice? **_**The way she saw it, her new guardians were either really desperate for those monthly reimbursement checks, or the state didn't fully specify Caroline's concerning past.**

**Dan and Caroline entered Solis City a good 10 minutes ago. They currently were weaving through the streets attempting to find Caroline's new home. Although he didn't want to, Dan had eventually conceded to using google maps, and soon they found themselves pulling into the driveway of a stately two-story house.**

**The house was biege, the grass was freshly cut, and many flowers surrounded the house and moved into the backyard where Caroline took notice of what looked like a garden. From what Caroline could tell, the couple kept the piece of property in **_**very **_**nice condition. Considering they were also in a very nice neighborhood, it wasn't far-fetched to believe they made a good amount of cash. As Caroline observed the house though, she saw a figure in one the front windows. When she took a double take, there was no one there, but the green curtains were swaying slightly. **

**Caroline looked to Dan when she heard a car door opening, "Well…" he grunted, "Looks like this is the place." Dan stood off to the side of the cruiser, stretching out his back as Caroline herself climbed out of the vehicle. After stretching her own legs for a moment, she turned to face the car so she could begin unloading her things. Soon after however, she heard a door opening, a muffled squeal, and something akin to muttering behind her. Glancing back, Caroline came face to face with a rather eager woman.**

**The first thing Caroline noticed was that this woman was beautiful. The light danced off her caramel-colored skin and collection of tight black curls. Her lips upturned in a wide and lighthearted smile. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle as she got full view of Caroline, and for a moment, she seemed as if she might cry in joy. Letting out a star-struck sigh, she moved one of her hands to cover her mouth. **

**Caroline stared at the woman with confusion, "Um...hello?" As Caroline spoke, the lady seemed to snap out of her trance. Once she started speaking, Caroline soon regretted pulling her from her stupor. **

"**You must be Caroline…" Caroline slowly nodded. The woman took in a sharp intake of breath and then gave Caroline another blinding smile. At first, she stuck out her arm, signalling a hand shake, but quickly abandoned the gesture and pulled Caroline in for a bone-breaking hug. "I've been waiting for you!" She lightly pushed Caroline away from her, but kept her hands on Caroline's shoulders, "I mean, I haven't been staring out my window all morning like some kind of lunatic, not that people who do that kind of thing are lunatics, but I was so excited to meet you, you know…?" Her voice drifted off. Dan cleared his throat on the other side of the car. **

**The women's eyes widened and embarrassment flashed across her features. "Oh, um, I'm Nora-Nora Holloway. I'm your new foster parent." She grabbed Caroline's hand, cradling it between her own. "I mean, there's another one, my husband. He's not here tonight though; out on business, well he's almost always out on business, but I thought this would be the **_**perfect **_**opportunity to get to know each other! A little 'Girl's Night'!" Nora let go of Caroline's hand and playfully tapped her shoulder, giggling with excitement.**

**Caroline knew right then that this was going to be an extremely tiring year.**

"'**Girl's night'?" Those two words were foreign in Caroline's mouth. Never in her life did she think that term would apply to anyone but her and Madison.**

**Nora clapped her hands together, crinkling her nose. She grew even more elated, if that was even possible, "Yes!" **_**Did she just squeal? **_"**I-uh-I got movies, lots of movies, and ice cream because you can't have a girls' night without ice cream! I didn't know what flavor you prefer, but I got Butterfinger, and chocolate, and strawberry, and birthday cake, and, you know, I don't know why I didn't get vanilla, I should have gotten vanilla, I got birthday cake for goodness sakes, but why not vanilla? Sorry, I'm so scatter-brained, you know, maybe I'll go buy some real qui-"**

**Without even realizing it, Caroline's hand shot up to cover Nora's mouth. "I'm fine with whatever." She interrupted before Nora could start rambling again. Pulling her hand away, Caroline swiftly turned around to help Dan, who was looking between her and Nora with concern.**

"**Oh-oh yes. Okay, good…" Nora collected herself and turned to Dan, who was still in the middle of unloading bags, "Should I help?"**

**Dan smiled at her, "No, 's alright. Almost got it all anyway. This lil' pup packs light," Caroline elbowed Dan in the ribs, "What?" She groaned and rolled her eyes trying to ignore the two adults who were proving to be rather tedious.**

**Once all the bags were out of the car, Dan, Caroline, and Nora carried them into the house. With Nora's help, it took much less time than it did that morning- when it was just a tired teenager and a small town police sheriff. Soon enough, everything was unpacked, and there was no reason left for Dan to be sticking around. **

**Caroline followed him outside to the cruiser, Dan opening the car door before turning around to face her. He looked conflicted as he studied her. It was as if he was trying to take a mental picture of her. "Well… looks like I gotta be goin' now…" Caroline bit her lip and nodded. Not exactly knowing what to do, Dan rested his hand on Caroline's head, ruffling her hair. "Be good, yeah? Call me if you ever need anythin'"**

**She nodded again. **

**Dan looked up at something behind her, "You be good to her, you hear? She's not as tough as she thinks she is." Caroline glanced behind her to see Nora. She didn't realize the hyper woman had followed them out. **

**Nora looked like she was in deep thought as she nodded, "I will."**

**With that, Dan let out a quick shot of breath. He ducked into the open door with watery eyes and got into his seat. The time it took him to get the car going seemed to last forever. As the car drove off, Caroline felt something break within her. It was different from losing Madison and Cal. This almost felt worse, in a way. Caroline was completely and utterly alone in this strange city. It was real. She wasn't going to wake up tomorrow and suddenly be back in Ebott. She couldn't go back and fix her mistakes. She was trapped.**

**And it was her own fault…**

"**Well!" Nora's energetic voice filled the debilitating silence. "How about I give you a tour?"**

**The house was even nicer on the inside. Obviously, Nora and her husband had a great sense of style. Much of the house followed a similar color scheme; greens and browns, very earthy. This atmosphere was further pursued with the many plants displayed throughout the home. Nora and her husband seemed to be absolute green thumbs as well.**

**Caroline's room was on the second floor. There were two other rooms besides hers; one she assumed to be the Holloway's, but the other was a complete mystery. At the end of the hall was a white door leading to her new room. Inside were light green walls and a cold hardwood floor. There was a bed a few feet in front of the door covered in an orange bedspread. On the right wall was a window facing the street and a medium-sized vanity. The room also contained a dresser, a small desk, and an attached bathroom-**_**very nice**_**-where the closet presided. Overall, it was a very well put-together and spacious bedroom. Caroline could already imagine herself holed up in the room with a bag of cheetos and her phone. For a moment, she even felt a tinge of excited anticipation.**

**After carrying her bags up to her room, she sat on the bed and tried to plan how she would tackle unpacking.**

"**Well, I guess I'll let you start unpacking. I'll go make some sandwiches for lunch. You want some lemonade?"**

"**Sure."**

**Nora gave a toothy grin and turned to leave, until she gasped and whirled back around, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my! I completely forgot!" Caroline's eyebrows knit together. "I was supposed to bring you to the police station when you got here!" She looked to her watch with worry in her eyes, "We need to be there in, like, 30 minutes!" Nora's head swung back up to Caroline, "I'll go fill a travel cup with some lemonade and we'll book it over there!" She then turned on her heel and practically sprinted down the hall. Rolling her eyes, Caroline followed the path Nora had just trod with much less enthusiasm.**

**Once she'd made it down the stairs, Nora shoved a travel cup into Caroline's hands and pushed her out the door and into a lime green chevy.**

**The city proved to be a slap in the face for Caroline. It had been nearly 11 years since she'd lived in a city; she'd forgotten how busy they were. Traffic, even at 11:30, proved to be absolutely unreal! They had been moving extremely slow, and Caroline soon realized why Nora had been in such a rush. **

**Caroline had a lot of time to take notes of the nearby places while they were stalled. A few places caught her attention: a bakery, an italian restaurant, and an elementary school. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the school she would be student teaching at. Caroline also noticed a night club called CosMos. **_**Slow down, Caroline. You're supposed to be staying out of trouble, remember? **_**Her eyes lingered on the building. **_**We'll just note it down for learning purposes, **_**she reasoned with herself.**

**They made it to the police station with only a minute to spare. "Woof!" Nora practically melted over her steering wheel, "That was close…" Her eyes drifted to Caroline, "Go ahead and go in. I'll chill here for a while and go in and wait for you later."**

**Caroline grimaced as she got out of the car and headed for the station's double doors. On the inside, there was a front desk only accessible through a three foot opening in the wall. The place was not busy. Only one person sat, passed out, in one of the many waiting chairs. Caroline made her way over to the front desk where an older woman and a millennial sat working. As she approached, the older woman regarded her. "How may I help you?"**

**Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. She was exceedingly uncomfortable in the foreign station. The light notes reminiscent of elevator music playing in the background did little to soothe her. She would give anything to be back in the Ebott station where she knew everyone already-and they played better music. "I'm here to meet my probation officer…"**

**When she mentioned the words 'probation officer', the millennial officer's head snapped up. "Are you… Caroline Hobbs?" He asked in disbelief.**

**Caroline leaned away from his unwarranted closeness, "Yes…?"**

**He then proceeded to laugh his butt off, "Oh my **_**gosh**_**! This is **_**HILARIOUS**_**!" Caroline was super confused. Not only was this nincompoop practically rolling on the floor with glee, but the older woman also seemed to be having a hard time restraining her own giggles.**

**The increasingly more annoying man wiped away a tear and then stood from his seat, "I'll take you **_**right **_**to her." He came out from around the desk and motioned Caroline to follow him down the hall. She sped up slightly as she heard some muffled cursing in the distance. Walking next to the officer, Caroline listened as he began to speak, "So, I'm just going to let you know now, your probation officer is a- uh... a new recruit. She wanted to be on the 'special forces', but the sergeant thinks she needs some work to help with her… uh..." he cleared his throat, a smile making its way onto her face, "'behavioral problems'." When he ended his sentence a huge crash erupted from a room further down the hall.**

**Peering at the officer with worried— and now slightly terrified— eyes, Caroline felt herself getting nervous. Even as a yell and the sound of breaking glass were heard, he looked as if it was nothing out of the norm. Caroline suddenly feared what she was getting herself into.**

**The man continued his explanation, "Now, she's a **_**little**_ **intense when you first meet her, but I'm sure, after awhile, you two will get along just fine." He then stopped in front of an office door and grabbed the handle, "Try not to be too intimidated."**

**Another crash resounded from behind the door. Caroline was filled with unease. Before she could even prepare herself, the officer swiftly swung the door open and shoved her inside. When she heard the door slam behind her, she quickly turned to try and open it back up, but it was locked tight. A sharp crack sounded dangerously close to Caroline's right ear, and when she turned her head, glowing spear was imbedded in the wall inches away. Two small specks, that looked like two halves of a fly, drifted to the ground. Caroline slowly turned her head, only to find she was six feet away from an intimidating six-foot-tall fish-woman with bright red hair. Her blue scales shone in the noon day light streaming in through the window, defining her toned muscles. The eyepatch on her left eye was blacker than the void Caroline had entered in her nightmare last night. Her teeth were sharp and promised a bloody prick to any fool stupid enough to get too close. The monster squinted as she leered at Caroline.**

**Caroline froze under her gaze, anticipating an attack, but the woman just gave a ferocious grin. "Sorry, the buzzing was annoying the **_**hell**_ **out of me!" Caroline flinched at the booming voice.**

**Caroline's eyes traveled around the destroyed room. There were multiple holes scattered on the walls around the office and nearly every piece of furniture in the room laid in demolished heaps. Everything was in disarray; papers covered the floor and a broken coffee maker laid strewn about in a corner. **_**She did this because of a freaking fly?**_

**In the left corner of the wreckage, stood a single completely unharmed desk with a chair on either side. The giant fish woman was already positioned in one of the chairs as she scrutinized Caroline with her one yellow eye, "Are you going to sit or are you just gonna stand there all day?! You look like a bear in headlights!" She laughed and motioned aggressively to the seat directly across from her. **_**I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes… **_**Caroline raised a brow, carefully making her way over and making sure to avoid the rubble on the floor. Once she sat down, the monster picked up an untouched file from her desk and nonchalantly began reading through it. "Welcome to Solis City," she greeted in a disinterested tone, "I'm Undyne, your active probation officer, yada, yada, yada… Ugh, stupid boring protocol crap-when does the real action start? This is nothing like the royal guard!" Caroline began sweating. She did **_**not**_ **like where this was going.**

**Undyne flipped through the file, not seeming to actually be paying much attention, until she stopped dead in her tracks, "Wait a minute-" She looked at Caroline, then the page, then at Caroline again, "You're the actual **_**PUNK**_ **I'm in charge of!"**

**Caroline's mouth fell open slightly, "Who did you **_**think **_**I was?"**

**Undyne barked out a laugh, "Honestly thought you were another one of the sergeant's "drills". He does them a lot to see if I can 'act normal'- whatever that means." Rising from her chair, Undyne rested her hands on either side of Caroline, leaning in. Despite the smile Undyne wore, Caroline had a feeling she was **_**anything **_**but happy. "**_**That**_ **means you're the one who trashed Snowdin…" Her eyes narrowed as Caroline's breath hitched. She was acutely aware of how compromising a position she was in. The door suddenly felt much too far away.**

**But she could not be afraid. This was the second time she'd been face to face with a hostile monster in three weeks, but this was **_**nothing**_ **like the first. She was not afraid of this spear-summoning, six-feet-tall, steroid-pumped fish stick. "Yes, I am." Caroline's stare did not waver from Undyne's; she refused to show weakness to anyone ever again.**

**For a long moment, they just glared at each other, neither party willing to give up. That was until Undyne let out another rumble of ground-shaking laughter. "Good riddance! That place was cold as hell anyways!" At first, Caroline almost let out a sigh of relief, but as soon as it had been there, the light hearted mood left in an instant. Undyne leaned closer than Caroline would have thought appropriate, her eye burning into Caroline. "But don't be **_**fooled**_**. If** **any monster had been harmed down there, you wouldn't be here right now."**

**Caroline's eyes never left Undyne's. Not even as she fell back in her chair, no longer wishing to intimidate Caroline.**

"**Hmpf-good for you," her sharp smile returned, "Most people piss themselves after I threaten them the first time."**

_As in you'll threaten me again? _"**What's there to be scared of? I'm not afraid of some undercooked seafood."**

**Undyne began slamming her hand on the desk. It shook violently and Caroline half expected it to split right down the middle like the fly from earlier. Giddy tears streamed down the fish woman's face as she nearly doubled over in another fit of laughter. "I have a soft spot for only two types of people: stubborn fools and brave nerds," her guffaws slowly receded, "And as far as I can tell, you're a crazy mixture of both." She then regarded Caroline with wonder in her eyes, "I respect that."**

**As Undyne sat across from Caroline, a dark shadow arose from behind her. It grew and shaped into her large and muscled form, looming over Caroline's seated figure, a spear in hand. For a moment, Caroline felt like she was in a dream. The room darkened around them and a cyan light danced off Undyne's damp scales.**

"_**But you're still standing in our way!"**_

"**-et you trashed that lame bar Pap was always complaining about! If Grillby finds out, I bet he'll try to kick your a-" **

**The spear rose. The air changed. **

"**-trick is to use all your pent up RAGE to-"**

**Caroline let her eyes drift close; she was not afraid...**

"**-uman? Human. HUMAN!" Undyne slammed her fist on the desk, a hearty crack erupting from it.**

**Caroline's eyes shot open, the blue fish women coming into view, still sitting in the opposite chair. "Nothing…" Undyne examined Caroline suspiciously. "You were saying?"**

**Scowling maliciously, Undyne seemed to attempt to collect her thoughts, until ultimately grumbling and giving up, "Can't remember now, ya nerd." The file that had been left forgotten on the desk from earlier was again snatched up by a scaly blue hand. "I've got to finish this anyways. Says here there are rules you have to follow while under my command." **_You would think I'm joining an army or something. _"**No drinking, no drugs, no fights, no minor **_**or **_**major infractions-that includes fighting. You also have a curfew of 10 pm-pfft, lame…" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid or illegal," Undyne closed her one good eye-winking, perhaps-and smiled mischievously, "and get **_**caught**_…" _**What kind of probation officer is this?**_

**The file was then promptly closed and carelessly tossed across the room, "You'll meet with me weekly until your school things start." She leaned in close with what Caroline suspected to be the most sarcastic smile she could muster, "See ya next week, nerd."**

**Caroline stood and immediately walked to the door, ready to escape. "Ooookay…" She muttered before opening the door and making her way to the waiting room. Unpacking had **_**never**_ **seemed so exciting. Barely in sight of the front desk, a strong hand gripped Caroline's wrist, holding her back. Undyne wore an expression that seemed foreign on one of her personality; she looked almost **_**worried. **_**Caroline stiffened in response. She immediately tried to pry the steely grip off her.**

"**Hey, punk. I know this whole thing sucks and you probably deserve it, but someone I know taught me that… everyone deserves a second chance." Caroline stopped struggling and examined the fish again. Throughout the short time she'd known her, Undyne had been rough and calloused. Quick to revel in what must have been justice for Caroline's actions. Yet, now, she stood with unwavering concern and stubbornness that Caroline knew all too well. "Listen you've still got a good, what, two months stuck in a house with some hyperactive lady?" Seemed like Undyne had met Nora already. "A friend of mine could probably give you a job to pass some time-"**

"**I don't need your charity-"**

"**It's not charity, just take it."**

**Caroline shook her head. Grunting, Undyne snatched Caroline's other hand and swiftly slapped a piece of paper into her open palm. The woman let go just as quickly as she had latched on and then turned and stomped away. As soon as Caroline was released from her probation officer's clutches, Nora opened the station's front door and stepped in. "Oh, are you done already?"**

**Between Caroline's hardened stare at the number scrawled on the piece of paper she received and the rumbling of her empty stomach, Nora couldn't seem to allow them to go back without stopping somewhere to "relax". Apparently, the woman just couldn't stand for Caroline to hunger till they returned to the house. And so, they stopped at a japanese restaurant on the way. Caroline couldn't bring herself to partake of any sushi, despite her long-lasting love for the indulging delicacy. Every picture of the delicious food reminded Caroline of the annoying fish she met at the police station. In truth, Caroline worried one bite of the raw fish and Undyne would would come spear her out of nowhere. Caroline destested her anxious feelings, and at some point, when they were ordering their meal, she found herself planning to come back next week and order a couple sushi rolls before heading over to the police station-just to prove she was not afraid.**

**Once they were finally driving again, Caroline's hands played with the piece of paper that had been forcefully given to her, rolling the number through her mind. Now that she had eaten and had some time to think, the prospects of a job were becoming increasingly more preferable. School would start in mid-August and Caroline would have quite a bit of time to herself. All the fun things she would usually do were either off-limits or she had no one to do them with. She needed **_**something **_**to do in the meantime. **

**Caroline added the number on the piece of paper to her contacts, just in case, as they pulled up to the house. Nora gasped as the driveway came into view. There was another car in the driveway; a green truck. One look at Nora's face led Caroline to believe the car was not a good sign. "What is it?" Caroline inquired.**

**Pursing her lips before smiling, Nora acted as if nothing were wrong, "Oh, nothing; looks like my husband is back from his business trip early. Guess we won't get to have that girl's night after all."**

_Boo hoo._

**Nora seemed slow getting out of the car and making her way to the door. The more prolonged a step she took, the more Caroline knew something was up. She wasn't a psychologist or anything, but any fool with eyes would notice the slowing of Nora's steps as she neared the front door. It wasn't till the door was pushed open to reveal a **_**very **_**angry man that Caroline realized the reason behind Nora's actions.**

**He stood a head or so taller than both Caroline and Nora. He had dark brown hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail behind his head. His chin had some light stubble and other than his deadly expression, he was relatively attractive. "Where the **_**hell **_**have you been?" he seethed.**

"**Ben, you weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow." Nora's hands fidgeting nervously in front of her. Her shoulders were slumped and her head looked down at the ground. Caroline knew a fearful posture when she saw one. **

"**Yeah, well, here I am! Woopty-f**king-doo! Now, how 'bout you answer my question?" Although Caroline stood a pretty good distance from the vexed man, she could smell alcohol stemming from his direction.**

**Bad memories began to resurface.**

"_**We **_**were out." Caroline answered for Nora.**

**Turning his head to Caroline, Ben narrowed his blood-shot eyes, "And who the hell are you?"**

"**I am your foster child for the next year." Caroline's hands rested on her hips. Though she tried to appear as if she were not bothered by his rudeness, she was ready to punce at any given moment.**

**Ben sniggered, scrutinizing Caroline, looking at her like she were nothing but trash-and he probably really though she was. "Ah, the little s**t the state couldn't wait to dump on us."**

**Caroline tried to take a step toward him, her hand aching to sock him in the jaw. Before she could, however, Nora lightly grasped her wrist. The look of fear on her face made Caroline sick. Ben didn't take too well to Caroline's aggressive behavior. "Listen here," he jabbed his pointer finger right under Caroline's collar bone. Every jab he made hurt a little more, but Caroline refused to flinch or yield to his cowardly dominance, "This is **_**my **_**house. You're only here by my good graces. You got a problem with me, you'll find yourself on the street faster than you can say 'sorry'-do I make myself clear?" Staring the swine in the face, Caroline imagined **_**all **_**the things she would do were she not under probation. Fighting right now would count as a minor infraction and she couldn't afford to void the deal with Asgore before she even unpacked. "Do I make myself **_**clear**_**?!"**

**Her soul burned. "Crystal."**

**Ripping herself from Nora, Caroline slipped upstairs, trying to ignore the angry mutterings from behind her. Locking her door, Caroline practically dived into her new orange-colored bed. She clasped her pillow and screamed into it, attempting to release her fury. Nora's reaction to his car earlier made so much more sense. Caroline didn't pity others very often, she supposed they deserved the circumstances they received. But the way Ben probably treated the energetic Nora rubbed Caroline the wrong way; call it a sense of justice.**

**It hurt knowing Ben Holloway was deemed a fit foster parent. It hurt knowing Madison and Cal were in Ebott, together, in love. It hurt knowing the monster that had caused it all had avoided even being brought up without so much as lifting a finger. **

**And through it all, Caroline came to one unmistakable truth; justice was fickle.**

**It could never seem to find the ones who truly needed to be punished.**

**And when it actually did, it was always too late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**You never know how much or how little you own until you move. Most come to the realization they own far too much, but Caroline was quite the opposite. The miniscule amount of things she brought to Solis barely filled half the storage space in her new room. The majority of what she brought was clothes. The only thing she brought that did not adorn the body was a porcelain music box from her younger years. Although it seemed like a drag, Caroline tried to see it as a much needed opportunity to start over. **

**Caroline had unpacked everything after her encounter with Ben the day before. She needed something to distract her from the temptation of clocking the troll in the face. Eventually, Nora had called her down for dinner. The food was delicious, but the presence of-what Caroline could only describe as the devil incarnate; Ben-made the meal less than savory. After dinner with a demon, she escaped to her room, where she holed up for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.**

**The morning sun streamed through a crack in the curtains; right into Caroline's eyes. She groaned at the rude awakening. Rolling over onto her stomach, she squinted at her alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 7:48 a.m.-too early to feel fully rested, but too late to try and sleep again. In a collection of painfully lazy moves, Caroline managed to get up from her bed, throw a fuzzy jacket over her shoulders, and trudge downstairs.**

**Nora was already moving around in the kitchen, and Caroline couldn't say she was surprised. The smell of coffee filled the air, along with the sound of sizzling bacon. The sultry promise of caffeine originating from the coffee pot made Caroline's mouth water. Shuffling into the kitchen, Caroline tried to stay out of Nora's sight, but all for naught; Nora could sense everything. "Good morning!" She greeted in a much too peppy tone for 8 in the morning. Caroline had to use all force in her body to withhold from groaning. Despite her effort, Caroline's facial expression must have given her away. Nora giggled, "Not a morning person, I suppose? Neither is my husband. Let me tell you, I don't know how he'd survive without coffee and caffeine pills."**

**Caroline instinctively scoffed at the mention of Ben. Suddenly staring off into space, Nora's smile gradually slipped from her face. She appeared almost sad. Nevertheless, soon as it was there, it was also gone. "I've never been a morning person," Caroline spoke before she even realized what she was doing. She detested the thought of revealing anything about herself, but given she'd already started, she saw no harm in finishing her thought. "Back in Ebott, Linda didn't have a coffee machine. Always said caffeine in the morning was a bad habit. All that did was drain me of money cause I couldn't stop buying Starbucks…" The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly.**

**Nora's eyes brightened at Caroline's unprecedented openness. "They had a Starbucks in Ebott?"**

**Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Isn't there one everywhere?"**

**Nora's cheeks darkened, "Oh, I guess. It's just such a small town…" Her smile became soft. It seemed she was reminiscing the past. "I grew up in a small town myself. There's just...something about them; all the old buildings and familiar faces…"**

**Eyes downcast, Caroline's mood darkened and she brought her walls up again. "It's not all that great," she stated bitterly. A maternal aura emerged from Nora and it made Caroline squirm. She started to regret saying anything at all. She had sworn off all relationships two weeks ago. She didn't need anyone; and she definitely did **_**not **_**need a mom.**

**After awhile, Nora cleared her throat and left the kitchen with a couple plates in her hands. With the removal of the woman's presence, Caroline's attention was called back to the succulent pot of coffee. Through trial and error, she opened multiple cabinets until she found one full of glasses and mugs. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the skull-shaped mug. Two weeks ago, it would have been Caroline's first choice, but the mere sight of it now filled her throat with bile. Instead, she took a plain orange one and filled it to the brim with a steaming cup of joe. Caroline chugged the beverage even though it burned her mouth. Not completely satisfied, she filled it to the top again, finishing off the pot. She assumed Nora would simply make some more later if need be.**

**Caffeine kicking in, Caroline sauntered into the dining room where Nora had set the table for three. On the oak table were multiple plates of bacon and eggs. Every type of bread spread you could dream of was arranged around a plate of toast. The smell of butter and bacon made Caroline's stomach growl. She didn't realize how hungry she was. As she sat down, Nora started filling three cups with what Caroline assumed to be orange juice.**

"**It's fresh-squeezed, you know."**

**Caroline's head snapped up, "What?"**

"**The orange juice, silly. Freshly-squeezed," She accentuated each word with exhilaration, "I always make sure to fresh squeeze my juice. I've really taken a liking to organics over the years. After all, Ben didn't exactly have the best diet before we married, so I thought, if he's going to eat a lot, he might as well eat the good stuff, I mean, he was okay with it, I'm not going to force anyone to eat that way, I mean, you ask for some artificial flavors, I'll ask which artificial flavors with which artificial colors, I mean, I don't mean that as an insul-"**

"**It's good!" Caroline nearly yelled, "Freshly squeezed-it's good."**

**Nora puckered her round lips like she was trying not to smile, and was failing. Her cheeks darkened in response to her restraint. "Great, wonderful… I'm glad." Caroline released a breathy chuckle. Something about Nora fretting over freshly-squeezed orange juice amused her. **

**As they stood there in each other's company, a loud bang erupted from the kitchen. Ben stomped into the room, practically foaming at the mouth. A vein bulged from his forehead. Caroline thought he looked like he was constipated. **

"**Where the hell is the coffee?!"**

"**I-I made s-some," Nora stuttered, "I-it's in the kitchen."**

**Caroline's eyes wandered down to the second cup of coffee in her hands. Dread washed over her like an ocean wave.**

"**No, it's not, Nora! You know I need my f***ing coffee in the mornings!"**

"**I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what happened-" Nora's speech was beginning to shake. Her breath was rushed and Caroline swore she saw tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I-I-I-"**

"**I drank it." Nonchalantly leaning back in her seat, Caroline put on a brave face.**

**Ben's head shifted to glare at the 17-year-old. His expression could only be described as...deadly. "What?" he growled.**

**A rush of confidence overtook her. Before she knew what she was doing, Caroline took a long and slow sip of coffee, her eyes never leaving his. She exaggerated her slurp for added effect. "I drank it. Is there a problem?"**

**Ben took a dangerous step towards Caroline. "There sure as hell is," he seathed, "that was for me, you little brat."**

"**Well, maybe you should have been quicker," Caroline stood from the chair and stood in a way that showed she would not back down, "you lazy sack of s**t."**

**Smoke seemed to come out his ears, "Why you-"**

"**You guys…" Nora piped up nervously.**

**Ben turned to yell at Nora, spit flying everywhere, "STAY OUTTA THIS YOU B***H!"**

**Nora gasped and fell back a step, as if she'd been shot. This sent a whole different kind of rage through Caroline. "HEY!" Caroline moved towards him like a predator, "Don't you talk to her like that!"**

**Throwing his hands in the air, "And what'chu gonna do about it? Drink my coffee again?!"**

"**Well, it sure as hell seemed to work **_**this **_**time!"**

**Near tears, Nora put her hand on Ben's shoulder, "Ben, honey, I'll just make another pot."**

**Ben pulled away from her touch, "No! You know what? This s**t is making me late. I'm leaving."**

"**I prepared breakfast-"**

"**I don't need your breakfast!" Just as angrily as he had come in, he stomped off. It wasn't until the front door slammed shut that Caroline let out a breath of relief. And if Caroline was right, she was pretty sure Nora did the same.**

**Caroline was shaking as Nora started clearing one of the place settings at the table. Her dejected expression was painful to look at. It easily morphed Caroline's rage into guilt. She half-expected Nora to burst into tears, but instead, she took a big breath, closed her eyes, and then put a big smile on her face. The way she continued on as if nothing happened meant this was a rather common occurrence. "Well? What are you doing?" Nora questioned brightly. "Sit down-eat, eat!"**

**Biting her lip, Caroline promptly sat and proceeded to stuff her gob. Soon enough, Nora sat on the opposite side of the table. The delicious food almost made Caroline forget about Ben. **

**Almost.**

**For awhile, they just ate and ignored the elephant in the room. Pretty soon though, Caroline reached her limit. She **_**had **_**to say something.**

"**Why are you still married to him?"**

**Disbelief laced Nora's features. "What?"**

"**Excuse me," Caroline cleared her throat, "Why did you marry that jerkwad in the first place?"**

"**Ben?" **_Who else? _"**I love him, that's why."**

"**Yeah, well, he sucks."**

**A look of melancholy spilled onto her features, "You'll understand when you're older. You're young-you haven't experienced real love yet."**

**Caroline rolled her eyes. **_You'll understand when you're older~ How cliche._

"**I might be young, but even I know you don't treat someone you love the way he treats you." She finished her point by stuffing a forkful of eggs into her mouth. **

**With that, they were plunged into another period of stuffy silence. Before it could last too long however, Nora expertly changed the subject, "Have you finished packing?"**

**Caroline nodded indiscriminately.**

**Nora babbled onwards, "I noticed you didn't have much in the way of belongings. I know it's not my place to say anything, but it's just a bit...discouraging, you know?"**

"**That's what happens when you live somewhere you only dream of leaving."**

**The mood shifted and all hope of pleasant chit chat was out the window. That didn't bother Caroline at all. She just wanted to finish her breakfast before she was tricked into letting Nora in again. Unfortunately, Nora wasn't letting up. "What are you planning to do today? I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here all day with me…" **_**That was an understatement. **_"**There's a park nearby, like, right around the corner. You should go there and explore if you've got nothing to do."**

**Caroline internally rolled her eyes. Last time she went exploring, it hadn't turned out too well. "I'm not sure-"**

"**Oh, I insist," Nora persisted.**

**With a moment to think, she did understand that staying in the house all day would be extremely boring. So maybe, the park wasn't such a bad idea. "Fine."**

"**Great! I'll pack you a lunch."**

"**But we just ate breakfast."**

**Nora appeared bashful, "Oh, yeah, heh. I'll just… pack you a snack then."**

**While Nora cleaned up, Caroline went to change. Considering the summer weather, she tried to dress cool. She put on jean shorts, and a grey Nirvana t-shirt. She also had the good sense to tie her long black hair back. After slipping on her favorite black Converse, Caroline padded back downstairs where Nora waited. Handing her a brown paper bag and waving goodbye, Nora forced Caroline out the door and closed it behind her. Inside the paper bag was an apple, fruit snacks, some beef jerky, and directions to the park. **

**It truly was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and even though Caroline had made it a goal to be eternally unimpressed, she couldn't help her sigh of contentment. There was not a cloud in the sky. A bright new horizon waited in the distance along dazzling skyscrapers from the inner city. **

**The park was very large. The green grass gleamed in the sunlight. Park benches were scattered throughout the park fields perfectly placed under large shady trees. There were multiple jungle gyms and swings for children to enjoy as well. There was one of those spots near the center of the park, along with an unoccupied bench that was practically calling Caroline's name. Plopping down on the bench, Caroline registered the fact she brought nothing to do. She didn't even think of bringing her sketchbook. Although that was aggravating, Caroline saw no use in going back for it, and instead just nibbled on beef jerky to pass time. **

**On the playground, kids had their parents playing with them. Hide-and-seek, pushing them on the swings, catching them at the ends of the slides. It was a heartwarming sight, but it also surfaced bad memories. Her father took her to the park all the time when her mother was still alive. Afterwards, however, her father was barely sober long enough to use the toilet.**

**Caroline lost her appetite.**

**The park was nice and all, but the fact was, sitting, whether it was at Nora's or at a park, would soon become very monotonous. There was still a month or so until school would start, and with no friends and no money, her days were being to look very dull.**

**She pulled out her phone and flipped open her case when she saw a slip of paper stuck in one of the card pockets. That reminded her of what Undyne had given her the day before. Undyne **_**did **_**say if Caroline needed a job to contact the number. **

**Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline promptly sent the number a message.**

'_Hello, I am Caroline Hobbs. A monster by the name of Undyne told me to contact this number if I were in need of a job. If there is anything you can do for me on that account, I would be very grateful.'_

**After tapping send, Caroline closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying the weather, waiting for a reply. **_**If one would even come.**_

**As soon as her eyes closed, her phone vibrated. Caroline stared at her phone in shock. It had been barely 20 seconds. They couldn't have possibly replied already!**

…

**Apparently they could.**

'_TEXTING THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS A TRULY GREAT DECISION, FOR I CANNOT IGNORE ANY SOUL IN NEED. INDEED! NOT ONLY WILL I PROVIDE YOU WITH A GLORIOUS JOB OPPORTUNITY, BUT I WILL ALSO ALLOW YOU TO BE MY WORK BUDDY!'_

**What?**

**Caroline was confused. Was she hired? Why were they texting in all caps? And, really? 'Work buddies'?**

'_Don't I need to come in for an interview?'_

**It took even less time than before-if that were possible-for the next reply.**

'_OH! AN INTERVIEW! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT THINK OF THAT. YOU ARE A TRULY REMARKABLE OPPONENT! WE MUST MEET A.S.A.P. (THAT IS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ;D )_

_OUR DUEL WILL BE LEGENDARY! I WILL EXPECT YOU AT 3 OF THE O'CLOCK AT RUSSO'S ITALIANO PREPARED FOR THIS BATTLE YOU CALL 'INTERVIEW'! (BUT WHAT YOU DO NOT KNOW IS THAT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A VERY SKILLED FIGHTER AND THAT YOUR DEMISE IS IMMINENT! ANOTHER, THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS. NYEH HEH HEH!_

_~PAPYRUS'_

**A duel? That did not sound good. Whoever this Papyrus was, Caroline could tell they were going to be a handful. Before she could fully grasp what had just happened, a young and fast voice piped up behind her. "Hey, what 'cha doing? Who you talking to?" Caroline pulled her phone to her chest and whirled around to see…**

**Nobody.**

**Her eyes searched for a sign of anyone. The hairs on her arms were standing up; she knew someone was nearby. During her search, she slowly let the hand holding her phone move from her chest. She then felt something nudge her hand. Facing forward again, Caroline was met with a dizzying sight.**

**A short, yellow monster had its head virtually in Caroline's lap attempting to read her text messages. A startled yelp left Caroline's lips. The monster lept back, falling to the ground in the process. It was then that she realized the creature had no arms. It quickly jumped back up onto its feet and smiled reassuringly. **

"**Hey, hey! Who were you texting?"**

"**Uh…"**

"**I only saw a P, A, P, and a Y-hey! Where you texting Papyrus!?"**

**Caroline glanced down at the screen. The name Papyrus had definitely been belabored throughout the two messages. Raising her head back up, still silent, she nodded at the energetic soul. Her confirmation made the little guy's eyes light up like a thousand suns. "REALLY?!" He screeched, "I know that guy! He's so COOL! He wanted to be in the royal guard, but now they don't really need all that so he makes food instead! But one time, he fought a human using all the training he got from Undyne-"**

"**Undyne?" **_**That was a surprise.**_

**The monster was jumping up and down from excitement. He looked like he was about to explode. "Yeah! Undyne! AW, MAN! She's so COOOL!" He started squealing. "She has these super awesome spears and this super awesome armor and she is crazy intimidating!" **_**You're telling me. **_"**I wanna be just like her someday, so I can look cool and kick butt! Punch through walls an-"**

**Caroline scooted away from the combusting creature, "That's, uh… that's nice, kid…"**

**Suddenly the monster was right in front of her again, "Hey, hey! What's your name?"**

"**C-Caroline?" She formed it like a question. The situation was throwing her off. She had a thing for kids, but they had a way of flabbergasting her.**

"**What can you do, Caroline? Do you fight? Cook? Tell jokes?!"**

"**I don't really-"**

"**Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme-"**

"**DRAWING!" Caroline spat out. She didn't mean to tell anyone that, but she had to say something for the sake of her sanity. "Drawing, I guess."**

**She awaited for the inevitable 'oh, okay'. After all, drawing wasn't much. No one had praised her for her art before, other than Madison when they were kids. Her drawings were not much and art was a very common talent-it didn't make her special or anything. The lack of fervor she was expecting, however, never came. Instead, she was met with an overwhelming amount of enthusiasm.**

"**WOOOOOOOW! That's so COOL!" Caroline took in a sharp intake of breath. She lifted her head and goggled at the joyful monster. "Could you draw **_**me **_**something?!"**

**Caroline's muscles were clenched. She wasn't used to this type of attention. "I-I don't have a p-paper or pencil…"**

"**Justwaitjustwait! I'll be right back!" **

**The monster then ran off; not before falling on his face, of course. The small amount of time he was gone, Caroline composed herself-or attempted to. Her muscles were stiff and all her nerves were bundled up in a ball. Pulling her legs up into criss cross applesauce, she tried her best to relax. Soon enough, she heard the little taps of the dinosaur-like monster feet on the sidewalk. He ran up with a pencil and paper shoved in his mouth. It was a rather amusing sight that brought a grin to Caroline's face.**

"**MMPHRRRM!"**

"**What? Where did you-"**

"**MMRRGHPMRR!"**

**Giggling, Caroline took the pencil and paper from his chops. Caroline laid the paper over her leg, getting it as flat as she could before asking, "What should I draw?"**

"**Hmmmmmmmmmmm…? Draaaaaw uh...OOH! Draw a superhero! Yeah, yeah, draw that!"**

**Ah, a superhero-classic. At first, Caroline was going to draw a kicka** drawing of Batman, but as she studied the young and exuberant monster child, she changed her mind. When she was done with the goofy little sketch, she handed it to the monster. "If I had more time, I would have gone into more detail…" **

**The monster was silent.**

**Caroline awkwardly cleared her throat. Maybe he didn't like it?**

"**Is this me?"**

"**Huh? Uh, yeah." Caroline looked anywhere but the child. She had drawn him a bit taller with a cape and an awesome superhero costume. For someone so obsessed with good fighters, she thought a picture of himself as one would make his day.**

**The monster started shaking and Caroline reached out for him, "Hey, are you okay-"**

"**This. Is. So…" Caroline braced herself, "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Oh man!" A voice from across the park called out for an M.K. "Oh! I gotta go! I'm gonna show my mom this! Oh, it's so cool! Thank you, Caroline!" Caroline's face heated up as the child ran off and tripped again. Something inside her started warming.**

**Her soft spot for kids was her downfall today. Usually she was pretty good at hiding her love for children, but the little monster child was the first to break her character in ages. And although that bothered her a bit, the figure she saw running away made her think**

**For just one small,**

**Tiny,**

**Insignificant, **

**Second**

**That maybe the world wasn't all so bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Now, Caroline had never been to an interview in all her seventeen years, but she was fairly certain this wasn't how it was supposed to go. There were bones scattered on the floor, strange statistics floating in the air, and Caroline was beginning to wonder whether a job was really worth it.**

**Just fifteen minutes earlier-back when she was still attempting to be optimistic-Caroline arrived at Russo's Family Italiano. Grasped firmly in her hands was a resume Nora had helped her throw together the night before. Caroline didn't even know what she was applying for, whether it was as a hostess, a waiter, or even a dishwasher, she was none the wiser. The specifics were fuzzy and she still couldn't seem to let go of the fact this "Papyrus" had called it a duel.**

**Russo's Family Italiano looked a lot like any other italian restaurant. There was too much red, green, and purple. And there were random grapes everywhere. Once Caroline actually made it inside, she found the inside to be just as anti-climatic.**

**A teenage boy with a half-shaved head was hunched over the host stand in the front of the restaurant. His eyes were glued to something behind the stand that illuminated his face with light-probably a phone. Attempting to get his attention, Caroline cleared her throat. At first it seemed like he hadn't noticed, but ever so slowly he lifted his head to regard her. Without so much as a 'welcome' or 'how can I help you' he glared at her.**

**So Caroline did what any well-adjusted person would do…**

**She glared back with a rivaling intensity. His eyes widened as he leaned back slightly in response to his intimidation fail. "I'm here for an interview" Caroline stated, her chin raised. She didn't intend to walk in there and act haughty, but sometimes her body just acted on its own. **

**Silently turning on his heel, the teenager stalked off into what Caroline assumed was the kitchen. After a moment, the boy returned and grumbled, "One of our managers will be here in a minute." Once again, he attached himself to his phone and Caroline sat on a nearby chair while she waited. She wasn't sure how long it would take for the manager to come out.**

**Apparently not very long.**

"**HUMAN CAROLINE! DID YOU PREPARE SUFFICIENTLY FOR OUR DUEL?"**

**Whipping her head to the right, she was met with a heart-stopping sight. The closest thing to what she could now consider a fear of hers was walking straight for her. A lump appeared in her throat as a six-foot-tall skeleton loomed over her, "HELLO, HUMAN!"**

**The effect was almost instantaneous as Caroline's body checked out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and the world went dark as her body hit the floor with a thud.**

…

…

…

**She knew what came after this, but she was courageous nonetheless. It would start again any second…**

**Any**

**Second**

**Caroline opened her eyes and stared at a white ceiling. Blinking a couple times, she slowly came to. She turned her head to assess the situation only to come face to face with the reason she was lying on a couch in the first place. "ARE YOU AWAKE NOW, HUMAN?"**

"**Uh-uh…" Caroline was too out of it to respond intelligently.**

"**DO YOU HUMANS ALL FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY? PERHAPS THAT IS WHY MY LAZY BROTHER IS ALWAYS DOING IT-HE IS COPYING HUMANS!"**

**Brother? How many skeleton monsters were there? Caroline was finally comprehending the situation and she was not enthralled with the prospects of more skeletons. One had ruined her life, and one had caused her to pass out. And now a brother? Heaven help her.**

"**WELL NOW THAT YOU HAVE AWOKEN, WE CAN NOW START OUR LEGENDARY DUEL."**

"**Y-you're the one interviewing me?" Caroline sat up and studied the sentient corpse more closely. He was obviously tall and he exuded an undeniable aura of charisma and confidence. The restaurant uniform he wore was stained with marinara sauce—or blood**

—**no, probably marinara— **

"**OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM FULLY CAPABLE FOR THE JOB! I WAS ONCE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AFTER ALL. I HOPE YOU HAVE PREPARED YOURSELF, HUMAN, BECAUSE WE WILL NOW—" he shot out of his seat and posed heroically"-BEGIN!"**

**The room turned black and white except for an orange glow emanating from a heart shaped orb that levitated in front of her. **_**Where did that come from? What's even happening? This feels like something straight from a dream.**_

**Swiftly, Papyrus pulled a small book out of nowhere labeled "Interviewing 101". Concentration was clearly evident on his skull-somehow? A strange feeling stirred within Caroline. **

"**STEP ONE: PRESS Z**"

**WhAt.**

**Papyrus paused and seemed to do some mental work out before suddenly-**

**Statistics of all kinds began to fill up the room. They each displayed randomly generated numbers and graphs of questionable validity. Papyrus practically glittered, "WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED!" **_**I guess that's one way to put it. **_"**STEP TWO: ASK A QUESTION. ****HUMAN!"**

"**YES?!" Caroline blurted a bit too loud.**

"**HUMAN CAROLINE, I WILL NOW ASK YOU A VERY DIFFICULT QUESTION." Nodding fervently Caroline waited for the question with anticipation. "IS… THIS…" Caroline began to sweat, "THE FIRST JOB YOU'VE EVER APPLIED TO?!"**

_**Alright, Caroline. Be confident. You have the perfect answer to this. **_**Caroline cleared her throat, "Eh em… yes."**

**After her answer, a flurry of bones came flying in her direction. The fact she dodged was only attributed to her awareness of the space at that point. "What the heck **_**was**_ **that?" She yelled in exasperation.**

**Papyrus was busy scritching away on a piece of paper. "THE PAPER WISHED TO KNOW OF YOUR PHYSICAL WELLNESS." **

"**So you threw bones at me?" The guy probably meant the best, but this was **_**not**_ **helping her nerves. **

**Once he was done writing, Papyrus turned and opened the drawer of a shelf along the far wall. Inside was a crushed pile of paper, smashed into a space much too small for the amount of papers present. Papyrus shoved the paper he was holding into the same drawer and closed it with a bit of difficulty. "YES, HUMAN. IT WAS A PERFECT TEST CONDUCTED TO ASSESS YOUR PHYSICAL ABILITIES. A VERY IMPORTANT TEST THAT YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS. YOU DID ALMOST AS GREATLY AS I WOULD HAVE! NOW, ONWARD! ****STEP THREE: ASK A DEEP QUESTION.**" **Caroline groaned. Today was proving to be very tiring. This was supposed to be an interview, not a workout. Either way, Caroline tried to prepare herself for whatever soul-searching personality question he would ask. She listened as the skeleton cleared his non-existent throat.**

"**HOW DEEP... IS YOUR OCEAN?"**

**She began to sweat. **_**Oh geez, is he really expecting me to know this? How am I going to tell Nora that I lost a job opportunity because I didn't know how deep the ocean**_ _**was?**_ **However, she did vaguely remember the title of a book she attempted to read many years ago. "Uh-" she stuttered, "um, 20,000 leagues?"**

**Papyrus was silent.**

"**YOU**

**ARE**

**CORRECT!"**

**Caroline was more surprised than he was.**

"**ACTUALLY, I DON'T KNOW," he admitted. "BUT YOU'RE THE HUMAN! I'M SURE THE DEPTH OF YOUR OCEAN IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE."**

**A muscle in Caroline's face twitched. Probably from underuse. This was the third time since she'd moved here that this had happened; that she had smiled. And she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.**

"**ALRIGHT, HUMAN! THE LAST STEP IS TO REVIEW YOUR SCHEDULE! PLEASE, HAND IT OVER." Without really thinking, Caroline opened the calendar app on her phone and handed it over to Papyrus. As he scrolled through her phone, Caroline thought that maybe the whole ordeal wasn't as bad as she had previously thought. She might even call it… fun. **

**Papyrus began babbling excitedly, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts. "WOWIE! YOU HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME!" **_**Tears **_"**YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO HANG OUT WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EVERY WEEK!" Papyrus tip-tap-tapped away, until finally he handed her phone back. Turns out he had typed his name into every Wednesday and Saturday for the next two months. Before Caroline could comment, Papyrus practically scooped her out the door of the room, down a hall, and out the back door of the restaurant. "YOU WILL RECEIVE A CALL FROM AN AMAZING CHEF SOON, BUT I WILL CALL YOU TOMORROW! TRULY, THIS WAS THE BEST INTERVIEW DUEL EVER DONE! I CAN'T WAIT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU, FRIEND!"**

**Caroline blinked, "Friend?"**

"_**NYEH HEH HEEEEH**_**!" He laughed happily and then closed the door, leaving Caroline dazed in the summer-heated alleyway. And dazed on the sidewalk. And dazed to the front door. And dazed in the foyer. And dazed going up the stai- **

"**Caroline, is that you?"**

**Nora's voice shook Caroline from her stupor. Who knew someone could be so affected by the word "friend" they forget everything else around them. Now that Caroline was back in reality, a mouth-watering smell filled her nostrils. Nora peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen and stated happily, "I just made some veggie burgers, are you going to come eat?"**

"**Uh, yeah...yeah, sure…" Following Nora, Caroline mosied her way into the dining room. The veggie burgers sounded promising, until she saw Ben seated at the table. Remembering his existence, Caroline put on an award-winning glare and sat directly across from him. And she didn't stop glaring. Not while the food was brought to the table. Not while she loaded her plate. And definitely not while she was eating. The veggie burgers were better than Caroline expected, and made it hard to keep glaring; if that was even possible. With every bite, Caroline couldn't quite fathom why a rockstar like Nora was with a bum like Ben.**

**As Caroline chewed, Nora was bustling around with food and drinks. At one point, she tripped up a bit and knocked into the table.**

"**Watch it, woman!" Ben seethed.**

"**Sorry, sorry," Nora immediately replied, "it won't happen again."**

"**It better not."**

**Caroline grit her teeth. And then… a wonderful thought made its way straight to her mouth. "Wow, Nora. These burgers are great! You really know what you're doing."**

"**Oh…" Nora blushed, "well…"**

"**Oh!" Caroline continued, "And that coffee you made this morning? Amazing!" Her eyes moved to Ben to gauge his reaction. Wonderfully, she got exactly what she wanted. His face was red. He looked right ready to explode on the spot. So, Caroline pushed one more time, "Too bad you didn't get to try any, Benjamin-"**

"**THAT'S IT!" Ben shot out of his seat. "Seeing you makes me sick! I won't have you ruining every f****ing meal!"**

"**Honey-"**

"**Nora, you stay outta this! This is my house, you may have noticed. I'm the who makes the money that pays for the food you made this with. Therefore, it's my rules on what happens with 'em. You!" He pointed a sweaty finger at Caroline, "You are not to be seen or heard when I am eating.**

**She laughed. This was absolutely ridiculous! "I'm not allowed to eat?" She asked incredulously.**

"**Not when I am. You can eat before or after, but I don't want to know you're even living here when I'm sitting at this dining room table! Are we clear?"**

**Silence.**

"**ARE WE F***ING CLEAR?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good!" He plopped back down in his seat. "Now leave."**

**She was shaking in anger as she ran up the stairs to her room. Being driven by anger was not smart, but it's how she'd been living for so long. And old habits were hard to break. She knew what she was about to do. And she had no fear of consequence whatsoever. The only thoughts going through her mind were "numb the pain". And so she threw on a pencil skirt and an off-the-shoulders long sleeve shirt. She threw a pair of heels out her bedroom window, grabbed the clutch containing her wallet and climbed out her bedroom window. He wanted her to leave him to eat, so she would...but she was going to do it her way.**

**Despite the fact it was summer, the night wind sent a chill down Caroline's spine. She'd been waiting in line for the club she'd noticed two days ago for a good hour or so. Not one of her smartest plans, but like Undyne said, as long as she didn't get caught, no one needed to know. Now at the front of the line, Caroline was approached by a hulking man with way too many piercings. He narrowed his eyes in obvious suspicion, but still he held his hand out and barked, "I.D.!"**

**Caroline plucked the fake I.D. she'd made with Cal and Madison last year, in an attempt to buy some beer, from her black clutch. Maintaining a calm expression, Caroline tried to look as innocent as possible while the bouncer scrutinized the plastic rectangle. It seemed as if he had bought it when he handed the card back. But her hopes were dashed when he folded his arms and grumbled threateningly, "Get out of here, kid. I deal with fake I.D. trash all the time, so move out."**

**But Caroline didn't move out.**

"**Oh, a brave one huh? You gonna need a little persuasion?" He cracked the knuckles of his unusually large hands, "Cause, I'd be happy to oblige."**

**That's when Caroline decided to move out.**

**And that left Caroline walking in the dark streets of Solis, alone, and seriously unhappy. The day had turned to absolute crap. And it was all Ben's fault. Caroline was starting to see a pattern. But, in all honesty, her and Ben weren't all that different. Both were hot-headed children that didn't know how to control their emotions. Thing was, Ben took out his rage on Nora and Caroline took her rage out by doing everything she wasn't supposed to. But at least she wasn't purposefully hurting people she was supposed to cherish. That said something about her… right?**

**Suddenly, the smell of greasy hamburgers and fries hit her nose. The street was flooded with light and music danced around Caroline. To the right was a building called "Grillby's". Walking closer to the lively building, Caroline gazed in through the window. **

**She gasped.**

**Inside was a diner-like atmosphere. The interior was littered with warm colors and Caroline noted a very tempting and fully stocked bar on the far end of the room. But that's not what surprised her. It was the fact the bar was full to the brim with monsters. Dog monsters of various shapes and sizes, a desperate looking fish, and even a giant mouth-head creature. **

**A thought came to Caroline. Did monsters really understand the law that well. Of course, Undyne did, but could a monster really differentiate a fake I.D. from a real one? To test her theory, Caroline opened the front door with little hesitation.**

**Taking a look around, she didn't initially take notice of any other humans, but-oh boy-did all the monsters notice her. The room grew quiet, and every creature turned to look at her. Crossing her arms, she looked at the ground and speed walked to the bar. It seemed as if everything went back to normal, as the talking picked up again. A quick glance over shoulder further pushed the idea that they lost interest mighty quick.**

**Behind the bar stood a literal hottie in a suit. No wonder the place was so warm because, who Caroline assumed to be Grillby, was honest-to-goodness on fire. Other than the glasses he wore, she could not discern a face. They both just stood there, neither party speaking, until Caroline remembered why she was there in the first place. "Ah, um. I would like, a, um, a beer?" The fire man said nothing, but instead motioned his flaming head at her clutch. "Oh, yeah." Caroline pulled out the fake I.D. that'd failed earlier and slid it toward the monster. He seemed to look at it and then promptly slid it back across the bar. The bartender seemed to shake his flames "no". **

**Caroline slumped and Grillby then pushed a nonalcoholic menu towards her. The first thing to catch her eye was a burger, so she pointed to it. She never did get to finish that veggie burger. **

**After the fire hazard went off to the kitchen, Caroline trained her eyes on the shelves of alcohol behind the bar. There were so many. Each one contained, in its own beautiful glass bottle, the drink of death. Surly, they wouldn't miss one measly bottle?**

**Shimming to the side of the bar closest to the Alcohol shelves, Caroline put her next plan into action. She first scanned the patrons of the bar to make sure they were unaware, then like a ninja, she reached over and grabbed the nearest bottle.**

**It was hers…**

**But then a hand shot out from under the opposite side of the bar and grabbed her wrist. A skinless, bone hand. She was unable to pull away. **

**Caroline screamed and dropped the bottle of liquor. A crash resounded throughout the bar. Everyone became silence for a moment, but then almost immediately began carrying on as if nothing had happened. **

"**that was a real WHISKEY move, pal…"**

** . . . .No.**

**Still gripping her wrist, a very familiar figure rose from behind the bar. He wore the same outfit as two weeks ago. In his free hand, he held a ketchup bottle, and on his face he wore a slap-happy smile. The only difference this time was that the voids Caroline distinctly remembered before, now had little lights in them. **

**He took a swig from the ketchup bottle and regarded Caroline.**

"'**Sup."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**This couldn't be real. There was no way this was actually happening, right? Why? Why was he here? It was just one thing after another, after another, after another. What did the universe want from her? To crack and crumble? To lose the only thing that was keeping her going and make her afraid of everything for the rest of her life? Because if that was the plan; the universe was doing a great job. But Caroline wasn't one to show what she was thinking and back down. Oh no. She took every emotion she didn't want to feel and turned it into anger.**

**And this particular instance, wasn't going to be any different.**

**Caroline scowled viciously, "You!"**

"**me." His mouth didn't move when he spoke. A smile, however, was constant on his face. And it ticked Caroline off.**

**Slamming her free hand on the counter, she hitched her foot up on the bar stool and rose over the bar. "I'm going to KILL you!"**

**Sweat beaded at his forehead. He obviously wasn't expecting death threats today. His face was pulled closer as Caroline gripped his sweatshirt's collar and dragged him forward.**

"**hey, kid. lets not get all FIRED up."**

**By that point, the other monsters had started to stand up, raring for a fight. The table of dogs yapped away as their tails wagged excitedly. It seemed like these creatures-supposedly made of magic and kindness-were all for the punch she was about throw. And that's what would have happened too, had Grillby not walked out to check on all the ruckus.**

**The crowd, that a moment ago was chanting "fight", slowly quieted their mantras off. Flipping his head upside down to see Grillby, the skeleton in Caroline's grasp chuckled, "sorry, grillbz', things are getting kinda HOT in here."**

**Monsters, now once again sitting, laughed awkwardly at the pun. Grillby, though, did not look happy. Impressive, considering he didn't have a face. His head bobbed up and down, looking from the shattered liquor bottle and the two people who were engaged in a compromising position. Raising his arm, he pointed at the door. Caroline released the blue hoodie, guessing they were being kicked out.**

"**oh, c'mon grillby. it wont happen aGIN." The fire monster crossed his arms, then reached out a hand as if to receive something. Apparently, that made the skeleton change his mind about staying because one second he was behind the bar, and then in the blink of an eye he was on the other side, heading for the front door. "nah, just put it on my tab."**

**As he walked off into the night, Caroline noticed the accusing posture of Grillby centered on her. She actually started to feel a little guilty. Casting her eyes to the floor, she uttered a quiet apology and left the establishment.**

**Her greatest enemy stood on the sidewalk directly outside the bar. It was almost as if he were waiting for her. His smile was the same as before, but even Caroline could sense the smugness rolling off him in waves.**

**Tch. A**hole.**

"**This is all your fault, you know," Caroline called out, "No one would have noticed one missing bottle."**

**He shrugged, "all i knew was some strange hand was flyin' over me. pretty scary stuff."**

"**How do you think I felt?!" He remained calm as she raised her voice. Caroline didn't like the fact that she couldn't get a rise out of him. "How long were you down there anyway?"**

"**two hours."**

**Caroline's expression must have been priceless because he started to laugh.**

**It was at this point Caroline noted his odd behavior. Did he not remember the girl he'd ruined the life of-or at the very least-knocked out? The way he was acting made her feel as if he had no memory of her at all. Like they were meeting for the first time. All in all, the monster's expression had not changed once. Which would not have been that strange, had she not confirmed by meeting Papyrus that skeleton monsters could indeed morph their features. "Don't you remember me?"**

"**sure, i do," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "you're the pizza delivery lady."**

"**What? No!" She yelled.**

**He seemed to think for a moment, "no, youre right. thats janet."**

**She couldn't believe it. He had single-handedly smacked her life's a**, and he confused her for the pizza delivery person? How unimportant had her demise been to him?**

"**hey, kid. dont get upset, ive been told a ton that i have a real bad memory." he winked, "a skele-TON."**

"**What the hell? You knocked me out with my own baseball bat! How much more memorable can I get?"**

**He didn't have time to respond, for a very angry fish started screaming down the street.**

"**HEY, PUNK!" Caroline flinched. Nora must have called the probation officer and she did not sound happy. The speed at which she reached Caroline was also worrying. "What are you doing all alone in the middle of the night, loser? I thought I told you your curfew was ten?"**

**Alone? Turning around, Caroline found the skeleton was nowhere to be found. "But, I thought…" Undyne wrapped an arm around Caroline's neck, drawing her in for a noogie.**

"**Hey, loser! Your d**n lack of tact stole me away from my date night! You'd better hope you had a good reason for this. Also, remind me to block your mom's number."**

"**She is not my mom."**

"**S**t if I can tell the difference; you humans all look the same."**

**Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Undyne as she moved back the way she came. Eventually a cop car came into view. They both climbed in and Undyne started the cruiser before blasting some punk-wait, no-that's classical…**

**Silence enveloped us. If it weren't for the melodious tunes of Beethoven, this would be even more awkward. "So… date night, huh?"**

**Undyne guffawed, "If you can call it that; Alphys was out by ten!"**

"**Alphys?" What a strange name. Not that any of the monsters she'd met name's were to be considered normal. Now that Caroline thought about it, Alphys appeared to be the most normal sounding of the lot.**

"**Yeah, my girlfriend." Caroline hummed and it appeared as if Undyne's cheeks darkened a shade. How… cute?**

**Ugh, no.**

**Caroline decided to never associate that word with the fishstick again.**

**It was long before they pulled up to the prison called "home". Undyne's headlights bounced off the white garage door, momentarily blinding Caroline. When her sight returned to her, she noticed a figure off to the side of the car. The worried expression was a telltale sign of who it was. "Gonna get out or what?" Caroline's shoulders dropped before she swallowed her pride and got out of the cruiser.**

**Almost immediately she was pulled into a suffocating hug. "You had me so worried." At a loss of what to do, Caroline awkwardly patted Nora's back in some sort of weird comfort. Nora waved at Undyne and called out a flurry of "thank yous" and "sorrys" as the cop car backed up and drove down the lamp-lit suburban street. A hand on Caroline's back guided her inside the front door. Once they were in, she tried to break it for the stairs, but Nora spoke up before Caroline could disappear.**

"**Why did you sneak out? Do you know how terrified I was that something had happened to you? You should have been here, at home-"**

"**Home?!" I exclaimed, "Sorry to break it to you, but this isn't my home!" Caroline's eyes began to water, but she willed the tears to stop and allowed anger to take over instead. "Neither was Ebott! Nowhere is home because my home is gone! Dead! Six feet under the ground! This will never be my home..." And then the kicker, "And you will never be my mother."**

**Nora looked like she had just been slapped. All traces of anger left Caroline and was replaced with guilt. She shouldn't have said that.**

**Nora nodded stiffly and without so much as a sniffle moved past Caroline to the stairs. Before disappearing around the corner however she said, "Just for the record, I knew I'd never be your mother. Considering I lost mine in middle school, I never had any illusion of replacing someone so important."**

**And with that, Caroline was left alone with nothing but shame.**

**That night, she dreamed a vivid nightmare.**

**It was so cold. Frost permeated everything, including her body, encasing it in a freezing second skin. Her eyelashes were snowflakes and her eyes were clouds that rained ice. So d*mn cold…**

**White was the only thing she saw as she crossed a white ocean. One, she wasn't exactly sure, would ever come to an end. Perhaps relying on her vision was the wrong way to go at that point. As her eyes closed, Caroline entered a frozen darkness and continued to pad onward. Her other senses spiked. She was now aware of muffled howls in the distance. Behind her? Was she being chased? Another new revelation was that of grease. The smell of grease at least. Fries and burgers; food that promised warmth and comfort. Oh, how Caroline would love to be wherever that smell was coming from.**

**As her mind was on that delicious smell, Caroline collided with a spiny obstacle. She attempted to force her eyes open. For the first time in what felt like years, there was color. A tall evergreen stood like an angel in front of her. Itś branches held balls of glitter and food on strings. It blinked in and out of multiple eye-opening colors. A christmas tree?**

**She collapsed to the ground and Caroline smiled. What a fitting place to die as a young child. Under a star-topped tree to be whisked off by whatever higher power thought to do away with her. At least it smelled good.**

**As she lay there, she heard the crunch of snow as someone, or something, approached her.**

**̈Itś the end of the line, human.¨ a low voice growled. Caroline was not sure whether it was talking to her at first, but given they said ̈human ̈…**

**Someone sniffed the air. There were two of them?**

**̈ ̈The human is dying, ̈ remarked a different voice.**

**The low-voiced one grumbled, ̈Then we better make this quick.¨**

**It was at that point Caroline realized she wasn't all too interested in what the voices were talking about. She wasn't cold anymore.**

**But she sure was tired.**

**And with that, she drifted off into nothingness.**

"**Alright, and who ordered the house special, triple cheese fettuccine alfredo?"**

**A portly man at the far end of the table bobbed his head in acknowledgement. Caroline leaned over to place the steaming plate of pasta in front of him. "And will that be all for you tonight?" The question came out bland and robotic. Caroline felt like she had been at the restaurant all day!**

**After getting into the groove of things the last month or so, the management had found her to be a pretty good waitress. Not her attitude. But her memorization. She wasn't sure whether a talent for waitressing said good things for her future or not. She'd tried not to dwell on it too much. Which was incredibly hard given Papyrus wished to remind her of her serving prowess every moment he could. The sentiment was there, but Caroline was getting tired of all the compliments.**

**Speak of the devil. As Caroline strolled into the kitchen for her lunch break, she saw Papyrus chatting with the chefs. It was easy to tell they wished to be left alone. Carolien decided she could give them a break and take him off their hands. "Hey, Papyrus. Will you join me for linner?" Papyrus seemed to glow as he followed Caroline into the break room**

"**LINNER? WHAT AN EXCITING SOUNDING WORD! OF COURSE I WILL JOIN YOU IN YOUR QUEST FOR LINNER!" Then he halted. Caroline glanced back to see what the hold up was. Papyrus seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before, "WHAT'S LINNER?"**

**A strange sound escaped Caroline. Her eyes widened in surprise as she checked to see if anyone other than Papyrus heard her. Papyrus looked confused at her alarm, but he didn't know how long it had been since Caroline had sincerely laughed…**

**Caroline shook her head and then continued on her way to the employee fridge where she had stored her break meal. Sitting down with her ziplocked sandwich, Caroline tried for some conversation with the tall skeleton. "How have things been, Pap?" SHe didn't have trouble talking casually with him. He was easy to talk to-a lot like a child in her eyes. Perhaps that was why she seemed to have a weakness to him. Something that didn't just start today.**

**No, ever since that interview, she and Papyrus had kept in daily contact via phone and work. Whenever she had a break, they would grab lunch or Caroline would just sit and listen to him rabble about his day. Nothing he said ticked her off; it was kind of a miracle, really.**

"**THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS RATHER ELATED, THANK YOU!" Upon a first meeting, his voice would have come across as sort of narcissistic. Sure, he loved himself, but not more than he loves everyone else.**

**Caroline propped her head up with her right arm and nibbled on her sandwich, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"**

"**AS YOU KNOW," he began, "I HAVE MANY FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES-"**

"**Mhmm," she sounded.**

"**WELL, ONE OF THESE SUPER AWESOME AMAZING FRIENDS IS COMING BACK FROM HIBERNATION TODAY-"**

**Cocking an eyebrow, Caroline questioned, "Hibernation?"**

"**YES! HIBERNATION! WHEN HUMANS GO FAR AWAY FOR AWHILE TO GET STRONG AGAIN." He spoke like a human expert.**

**What? "Papyrus, I'm pretty sure that's vacation."**

**His facial bones morphed into a concentrated grimace, "Oh." Caroline just wanted to hug him sometimes. "WELL NO MATTER! SHE IS COMING BACK, AND IT CALLS FOR CELEBRATION."**

"**It sure does," Caroline chuckled, "Just let me know and I'm there."**

**Papyrus suddenly became very quiet. Caroline glanced up to asses his sudden stupor to find him staring at her rather intently. "DO YOU MEAN THAT, HUMAN?" Wah… "YOU WILL BE MY FRIEND NO MATTER WHAT? I DO NOT BOTHER YOU?"**

**Caroline almost had to stop herself from gasping. Never in the time she'd known him had she given him any reason to think she didn't like him. At least, she didn't think she did. But then again who knew, with her? She tended to say offensive things without even realizing it. Suddenly she started to panic. Hopefully she had not slipped up with this little cinnamon roll. "Of course you don't bother me, Paps. Where would ever get the idea that you do?**

"**NOWHERE! NOWHERE EVER! BY I, I DO NOT MEAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOR EVERYONE LOVES HIM. I MEAN MONSTERS."**

"**No, I'm not bothered by monsters…" she looked away briefly, whispering to herself, "except for one-"**

"**HM?"**

"**Nothing, heh heh…"**

**Papyrus clapped his gloved hands together. He seemed like he had made some kind of decision. "PERFECT! SO YOU WILL COME TO A GET TOGETHER OF FRIENDS!"**

**Caroline began to sweat, "Uh…"**

"**IT IS IN TWO DAYS AT 5532 EAST 10TH STREET. IT BEGINS AT 4:30, BUT I WILL BE FASHIONABLY LATE AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO DO THE SAME."**

"**Wait, Pa-papyrus-"**

"**EVERYONE WILL LIKE YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU-"**

**Weakly, she called, "Paps…"**

"**-BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER WRONG! NYEH HEH HEH!"**

**And with his signature laugh, he was sliding out the door. Leaving Caroline to find out what the hell just happened.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caroline had become fairly accustomed to the strange phenomena of weather in Solis City. To say it was all over the place would be an understatement. The city put Missouri to shame. When she had first arrived, the temperature was rather average for the summer, then it was breaking records in the heat index, and now, mid-August, it was barely 65 degrees out. Caroline was this close to busting out her spiced pumpkin candles. **

**She wasn't wearing much for impressing. Just ripped jeans, a grey tank, and a black and white striped jacket. Standing out in the autumn August air, Caroline questioned why she was actually attending the party Papyrus "invited" her to. She could be wrapped up in her orange comforter watching the Handmaid's Tale. But instead, she was standing out in the cloud-covered suburban streets, waiting for a fish to pick her up.**

**It was a resounding horn slicing down the street that first told Caroline her ride was there. And it was the tire screeching of a familiar white and blue cruiser that made her stand up.**

**Undyne threw her head out the window as she slowed in front of the house. "Get in loser!" she guffawed, "Let's get this party STARTED!"**

**Rolling her eyes at the fish stick's energy, Caroline tried to get into the passenger seat. It was then she realized someone already was. **_**WTF… is that a f*cking dinosaur? **_**Caroline opted into the back seat quietly. Before she was even buckled, Undyne had slammed on the gas, sending them all spiraling down the road. The new face gently placed her yellow claw on Undyne's arm. "U-Undyne, slo-slow down…" the monster squeaked out nervously.**

**As if ignoring her pleas, Undyne turned her head to look at Caroline. "Meet my girlfriend, punk."**

**Caroline's eyes drifted to the lizard woman and she nodded towards her in greeting, "Caroline."**

"**Al-Alphys…" she all but whispered turning an acute shade of red.**

**The rest of the ride to wherever they were going was relatively quiet. Other than the occasional yell or laugh from Undyne, nothing else was said. Caroline knew she was sulking, but she just couldn't help herself-her bed sounded so much better than a social gathering.**

**It took about 10 minutes to arrive in a less than middle-class suburb. The neighborhood wasn't terrible, mind you, but it was a neighborhood no one made a scene in when a neighbor didn't mow the grass for two months. Undyne pulled the car into the driveway of a cute little yellow painted house. It was about this time Caroline really started getting the social jitters.**

**The front door had an immaculately put together wreath made of twigs and evergreen thistles, with a small wooden rectangle tied to it reading "We Give Great Slugs". **

_**What the f*ck does that mean?**_

**Undyne didn't even knock when she made it to the door. She just opened it and walked right in. Caroline wondered in the back of her mind if they always left the door unlocked and how dangerous that was-she would know.**

"**THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED, LOSERS!" Undyne yelled into the stately home. A figure emerged from a doorway past the living room. As far as Caroline could tell, it was another monster-go figure! The monster had a shining white coat, glossy and regal. Two small horns adorned their head where just under, two floppy ears hung past their face. Caroline was fairly certain they were a goat. That's when she noticed that other than Papyrus and-shiver-that other one, every monster had been some sort of humanoid animal. And even then, skeletons were **_**in **_**humans so…**

**She briefly wondered if that meant anything.**

"**Hello, Undyne, Alphys, and..." the motherly goat figure fixed her yellow nightmare eyes on Caroline.**

**Undyne threw her arms around Caroline, pulling her forward and closer to the new creature, "This is Caroline. This little punk moved to the city not too long ago."**

**An expression Caroline could not decipher passed over the goat's features, "Ah, yes, Caroline…" A distant look met her eyes. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and instead she slipped back into a serene smile. "It is nice to make your acquaintance, my child.**

**Caroline merely nodded. Toriel turned back into the kitchen and suddenly Undyne and Alphys were nowhere to be found. Uncomfortable and unsure, Caroline made her way over to a goodwill-grade green couch and sat down stiffly.**

**Picture frames littered the walls and they filled Caroline with a vague sense of longing. She remembered a time when the walls of her own home were covered in pre-set vacation pictures. She didn't like remembering.**

**And she didn't have to for long. It wasn't more than five minutes when Caroline heard the patter of little feet running upstairs.**

**A short child, no older than 10 trod toward her from a staircase across from the couch, left of the crumbling fireplace. Caroline could only describe them as entirely androgenous. She began to panic. **_**Lord, is that a girl or a boy? **_

**Before she could make a full assessment, the brown-haired child stood directly in front of her and smiled. She settled to introduce herself, the voice and name of the child would make it clear, surely…**

"**Hello...um, my name is, uh, Caroline, I'm friends with Papyrus and-" she supposed, "Undyne…"**

**The child giggled, and rocked on their heels beaming, "Hello, Caroline,"** _**oh crap, **_

_**Still can't tell. **_"**My name is Frisk," **_**SHIT! **_"**But you can call me tonight~"**

_**Excuse me?**_

**Frisk then proceeded to wink and throw up two finger guns and Caroline began to question her decision to come at all. **_**Does the first time anyone blatantly flirts with me have to be 10-years-old? **_**Just then, a ringing sounded throughout the house. Frisk seemed surprised, and then elated. They bounded to the door at full speed screaming, "PAPYRUS!"**

**Papyrus filled the whole doorway when the door was thrown open, interesting for a skeleton. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED, FASHIONABLY LATE-HE APOLOGIZES," he spoke jovially. **

**Caroline rolled her eyes as a warm feeling spread through her chest, "Paps, you're five minutes early."**

**Papyrus whipped around at full speed to her voice, "HUMAN CAROLINE, HOW FORTUITOUS FOR US TO RUN INTO EACH OTHER AT A HOME OTHER THAN OUR OWN. WE MUST PARTAKE IN THE HUMAN GREETING TO CELEBRATE!" Papyrus opened his arms, offering a hug.**

**Usually Caroline would ignore the gesture, leaving whoever the hug-wisher was empty-handed, but something inside her melted for Papyrus. And so, despite herself, Caroline gave a little jog and flung herself into the skeleton's embrace. Foreign giggles escaped her as he spun her around with a hearty "**_**NYEHHH~" **_**before halting to squeeze her. For one second, Caroline felt at peace. Content with the present. Home. **

**But then.**

" **d'aw, bro. 'm feelin'** **all marrow-se sharin' all the attention…"**

**Caroline's eyes shot open, and standing there behind Papyrus was the devil himself. "SAAAAAAANS!"**

**A lot of things happened to Caroline in those next few moments, and yet to an onlooker, nothing at all. It took an estimation of .5 seconds for Caroline to: One, break into a cold sweat, two, culminate a mixed emotion of undiluted rage and oddly serendipitous anticipation throughout her whole being, and three, plan with all certainty to finally get ahold of the slippery skelly and receive the answers she so desperately wished for.**

**She did not take much notice of being set down by Papyrus as he turned to speak to his now discovered brother. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAGUE HUMAN CAROLINE WITH YOUR NEVERENDING PUNNERY? MY FRIEND HAS CLASS!" The short demon's eyelights moved to Caroline. A shiver ran over her spine at his unwavering gaze. **

**Somehow Caroline not only formed, but pushed out a semi-coherent sentence, "Pap's talks about his brother all the time." It wasn't a lie. Papyrus did indeed speak of his brother often. How he was a lazy bones, and slept far too much when it was dark out-that's sleep, right?-However, Caroline had never even fancied the idea of Papyrus's brother being her self-proclaimed worst enemy.**

"**heh' m' flattered, bro" Sans took a slippered step forward and it took everything in Caroline not to take one backwards. A tremor seemed to grow from her legs to her shoulders as a small skeletal hand reached toward her, "an' you are?"**

"**You know my name." She stated. If Sans were reacting in his head, it surely didn't show outwardly. He seemed cool and collected as ever.**

**Papyrus seemed confused, and even more so when Sans said, "she's the gas station lady."**

"**SAAAAAAANS, THAT'S MARIA! YOU NUMBSKULL!"**

"**heh. you right, bro." The intimidating skeleton, slightly less intimidating with all these witnesses, took a small step toward Caroline, arm outstretched, "names sans." When he saw her make no move to grab his hand, he chuckled. But to her it sounded like a warning, "oh, c'mon. dont you know how to shake a new pal's hand?"**

**She only gave in so Papyrus would stop sweating, or whatever it was he was doing. As she practically slammed her hand into Sans's. She was so focused on the idea of touching the demon she hardly noticed the strangled pops that sounded from his palm. She did however notice his eyelights becoming far smaller than usual before he burst out in raucous laughter.**

"**Wha-what…" That's when Caroline saw the velcro wrapped around Sans's phalanges. On the inside of his palm rested a mini whoopie cushion. Because she'd slapped his hand so forcefully, the cushion didn't make anything near the sound it was meant to. Caroline blushed and ripped her hand from his grip, embarrassed. "'m Caroline…" she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to will away her burning face, and her growing murderous anger.**

**He was pretending he did not know her. Caroline knew she was not so unstable that she had made up the whole encounter with the skeleton. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew he was down in the underground with her and her fr-eh em, EX friends.**

**The only reason she could find for his anonymity was the taller, and far more likeable skeleton babbling on about friendship spaghetti.**

**She supposed she could respect that.**

**Until dessert at least.**

**At some point, all the monsters including Papyrus had moved to the dining room. Noise emanated from the room. It was a comforting melody Caroline had not heard in who knows how long. But she wasn't ready to join them just yet. **

**Sans' expression remained ever stoic as he moved past her. Caroline reached out and grabbed his hooded arm. Up close, Caroline was yet again reminded of their height difference, not that there was much of one. He was an inch or two shorter than her. Despite her having to tilt her own head to look down at him, she felt small in his presence. She knew some of the things he could do. And if the people in here didn't see him as a threat because of a few jokes, she would.**

"**What are you playing at?" she whispered venomously.**

**Nothing on his face moved even a fraction, and yet his entire aura shifted, "dunno what you mean, kid. 'm not really into games." And then he winked and pulled out of her slackened grip.**

**That was the most she was going to get out of him, she knew it. He didn't seem the type to give much away. Much less when there were others close by.**

**And despite herself, Caroline sort of related. **

**The dining room, though modest, was just as homey as the living room. A china cabinet filled with nick nacks, Caroline could only assume came from the underground, sat adjacent to the wooden table. Many of the dishes held the profesorical mark on them. They were beautiful. For some reason, seeing the symbol on something so taken care of filled Caroline with shame. Although it had been one of her best pieces of art, she'd never forget how she'd practically desecrated the symbol when she spray painted it on the house underground. Her eyes moved to the gargantuan dining table. They must have been keen on dinner parties like these, because there were enough spots to seat a five child household, and the extended family.**

**No one seemed to question where they would sit. All of them were already in their respective seats, chatting happily as Toriel trotted in and out of the kitchen carrying dishes of steaming food. On one such trip, she smiled motherly at Caroline, "Have a seat anywhere you like, my child." She made it seem easy. But Caroline knew better. Your seat at dinner could be the difference between a likeable meal and a nasty bruise later. The safest choice would have been next to Papyrus, but Frisk and Sans had already stolen the two spots next to him. She would have to settle for the next best thing, Undyne. **

**Caroline lowered herself into the cushioned chair, arms wrapped around herself. Right across from her was her only fear. As she glared at his lidded sockets, Caroline soon noticed the feeling of someone, or something, staring at her as well.**

**In front of Frisk sat an unassuming yellow daisy. Sure, it was a bit weird to have a potted plant sitting on one's plate, but Caroline had seen stranger things in her lifetime. She was sitting at a table of anthropomorphic animals and talking skeletons for goodness sakes. Why should a flower on the dining room table be cause for concern? It wouldn't. If it didn't look at her like she had eaten its children. Something about the flower unnerved Caroline. Not because she was realizing a monster could be potted, but because of something she couldn't quite...remember…**

"**You gonna stare at me all day, b*tch? Or ya gonna do us all a favor and-" Frisk lightly tapped the flower to shut it up. Caroline only sent them a look that was all was fine.**

**Caroline didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her.**

**Her eyes returned to the foul-mouthed weed. Words came to her without thought, "I'll go where I wish, f*ckface. Now back the hell off before I go get my WeedKiller."**

**Its face twisted to one of unadulterated hate and muttered some expletives before turning away slightly, "Never did like you…" It muttered to itself. Caroline caught it. She was about to question the flower. Demand what it meant, whether it knew her somehow, but before she could Toriel finally seated herself and announced everyone could start digging in to the savory smelling dinner.**

**It seemed things were going to continue on and end without a hitch. Caroline was content to leave Sans be, as much as she could while also talking to Papyrus. Toriel was sweet as can be, asking about future plans and school grade-senior, thankfully-and what her foster parents were like? Bit of a touchy subject, but Caroline wasn't going to put it past her. The food was good and it made her feel more awake than she did before she started. She felt refreshed and revitalized. And while she didn't really feel like she fit into their perfect little friendship whatever, she did feel welcomed at the least. Yes, things were going to be okay.**

**But then Undyne had to start pushing Caroline's buttons about her and Papyrus. Caroline didn' like embarrassment. Whispering insults at Undyne till she stopped seemed to be her only reaction. It was all in good humor. Undyrne knew well enough Caroline didn't really mean anything by it when she muttered something along the lines of "f*cking monster".**

**Turns out she was a little too loud when she said it. And Sans sense of humor was particularly sh*tty tonight. **

"**and dumb human," sans said matter-of-factly.**

**Snatching up the silver fork, Caroline pointed its prongs at Sans theatningly, "When are you gonna give up, huh? Is it your job to shove thorns up my ass every moment you f*cking get?"**

"**S-SAN-?"**

"**sorry, was just THORN this way."**

**Their insults came faster and faster, even Caroline could see the heavily veiled, yet growing frustration in Sans eyelights.**

"**Yeah, born a complete and utter **_**prick**_**, already realized that, just giving you the benefit of the doubt to prove you weren't a natural asshole," Caroline didn't know when she started leaning across the table, but his skull was growing closer every explicit bash she made at him, and every not so explicit bash he made at her. "Funny, considering you probably don't even have one."**

"**GUYS-"**

"**thought i was being the perfect gentleman actually, dont really get BUTTs not to like-"**

"**Your puns f*cking suck!"**

"**an' you swallow."**

**He knew his mistake as soon as he said it. Caroline could have easily guessed that his humor was G-rated in the company of the others. **_**Not so innocent, huh? **_**Perks of being her, she guessed, everyone already knew she had no filter.**

**While Papyrus and Undyne had been attempting to stop them before, they both were silent now. Papyrus seemed like he was trying to solve a puzzle that was his brother, and Undyne looked like she was hardly holding back laughter at Sans's slip-up.**

**In an attempt to save some of his dignity, Sans became a bit more serious than Caroline would have liked. "look kid, i really dont know what youre talkin' about, but we should leave the convo for some time **_**away **_**from the grub, huh?" **

**Caroline huffed, she couldn't believe it. Even her enemies couldn't stand being associated with her, "Your all the same," she whispered.**

**Sans thought she meant monsters, he didn't know any better, "if ya didn't like monsters, then maybe you shouldn't have come."**

**Caroline guffawed and then broke out into a fit of giggles. She hoped her glee perturbed him, though she wouldn't be able to tell. "Oh, hun. You don't seem to get it, do you?" She faked sympathy, "I don't hate monsters…" her smile faded, "I hate everyone!" The atmosphere grew even more uncomfortable, if that were even possible. "I don't discriminate." She finished, just as Toriel slammed her palms down on the oak table, rising to her massive height.**

"**I wished for more decorum from you all, but I can see this dinner is unsaveable." Her goatish gaze met Caroline's, "I think it's time for you to go."**

**She couldn't believe it. **

**That the dinner could have taken such a nasty turn, that she was the one to get kicked out, and perhaps most of all, that no one else seemed to have anything to say on the matter. Course, they were all shocked at what had just happened, but Caroline was getting real fed up with their over righteous pacifism. Fast.**

**Without another word, Caroline rose to her feet and stormed out of the house. Everything had gone to sh*t. She already knew this. And yet. For some reason this hit her a little differently than all the other times she'd been at the short end of the stick.**

**She cried for the first time in a long while. Right there on the street. Street lamps began popping on as Caroline sat on the curb outside Toriel's home, tears streaking down her face. She felt so...defeated. She wasn't mad at anyone anymore. Only herself.**

**She had taken Sans bait, she was embarrassed. And she just wanted things to be easier. But hell if she knew how she could make them.**

**The door opened very quietly, and someone stepped out to sit at Caroline's side. Quickly she attempted to wipe her tears away, but apparently they refused to stop leaking. **

**With how quiet they were as she cried, she wouldn't have thought the monster next to her to be Papyrus. And yet, there he was, staring down the street with a melcoly look on his face. Caroline didn't like knowing she was the one to change his usually jovial expression.**

**Finally, Caroline spoke, "Papyrus, I-" He held up a gloved hand to quiet her.**

"**NO NEED, DEAR FRIEND. I...AM NOT UPSET WITH YOU. NOR MY BROTHER, THOUGH HIS MANNERS WERE QUITE LACKING." That was an understatement, "HUMAN, DO YOU NOT BELIEVE IN YOURSELF?"**

"**Wah-"**

"**I DO NOT NEED YOU TO ANSWER, YOU DO NOT. BUT I THINK, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT OTHERS DO…" He turned to face her, "BELIEVE IN YOU." His expression became as it usually is. Happy beyond repair. Blissfully unaware of how cruel the world really was. At least, she thought he was unaware. Perhaps he was not as naive as Caroline once thought. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MY FRIENDS ARE THE GREATEST THERE ARE!"**

**She couldn't help asking, "I'm your friend, Papyrus?"**

"**OF COURSE!" He said without a second thought.**

**She smiled. If a cinnamon roll like him could like her, then maybe she could...she didn't really know...something. More.**

"**Thank you for cheering me up Pap."**

**He merely smiled and 'NYEH HEH HEH'd. The front door opened once again. Undyne and Alphys made their way out saying their last goodbyes to everyone still inside. Undyne carried two plates of something as she made her way to Papyrus and Caroline.**

"**Done crying, punk?" Undyne said in good fun.**

**Caroline stood from the curb and rested her hand on her hip, "I wasn't crying."**

"**Uh huh," Undyne unlocked the car, "Get in."**

**A few chuckles escaped Caroline before she gave Papyrus a goodbye hug and then climbed into the back of Undyne's car. After she got buckled in, Undyne turned and passed one of the plates to her. "Its pie."**

**Caroline's eyes drifted out the car window to look at the house she felt she'd probably not be to again after that display. Something caught her attention. In the front window sat Sans the b*tch himself. She didn't think she'd be angry again so soon, but he evoked feelings like no one ever had in her. Her hand came up as she flipped her middle finger to him. Goodbye enough.**

**What Caroline didn't expect was for him to flip her off as well. He wore a shit-eating grin as he did it too. All of it was so absurd. And for once, instead of feeling frustrated, or sad, or scared, she felt… content. It was a strange thing to feel when a skeleton monster that had assaulted her with her own baseball bat was giving her the bird. Laughter bubbled out of her. Undyne and Alpys looked confused at her sudden outburst. From what Caroline could see through the window, Sans was laughing too. It was very communal in a way.**

_**How strange, **_**she thought. **_**How very, very...strange.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The only thing Caroline knew about the owner of Russo's Italiano was that their parents opened the place and their last name was indeed Russo. She'd conjured up some idea of them, a sweaty owner, black hair, total loser. Someone she'd beat up without provocation.

What she did not expect was a tiny twenty-something-year-old woman with glasses.

Her name was Maggie Russo. She'd been out of the town visiting family in Italy. While she herself was born in America, most of her family resided in a little town on the coast of Italy called Sannuto.

Maggie was an interesting figure. While she was often nervous and socially inept, when she entered the back of the restaurant she turned into a true boss. Caroline thought things ran rather smoothly before, but when Maggie returned, things became ridiculously fast.

And though the little woman was already rather strange, Caroline had noticed a pattern those first two days she'd returned. Maggie had a strange fixation on Papyrus. Every moment she had the ability to, she would hover over him. Baby him almost. Caroline knew he seemed like a child, but she also knew that he was an adult and didn't need anyone breathing down his neck with a first aid kit. She also noticed Maggie's reactions to touching Papyrus. She would...shiver. It made Caroline uncomfortable sometimes when she would catch Maggie's expression. Near orgasmic. Weird.

Maggie was not good with introductions she'd gathered. Which was fine with Caroline. Her livelihood did not depend on meeting her real boss. But Caroline was quickly becoming ticked off by Maggie's demeanor. And so when Maggie was on Caroline's way to a table, she decided to get to the bottom of things.

"You look like you're going to eat him."

Maggie swung around with a squeak that would make dogs cringe. "Ca-Caroline!" Caroline didn't realize Maggie knew her name, "It's not what it...looks...I." She looked defeated, "I just find him invigorating."

Caroline switched her weight between her feet, "You know, it's your wording that makes that sound creepy, right?"

Her hands lifted to cover her face. Maggie was red head to toe, "I really don't mean to, I just really, really l-l-li…"

"Like him. Right. It's obvious. But you need to watch your reactions, people might think you have ulterior motives."

Maggie looked more embarrassed than anyone Caroline had ever seen. Obviously, no one had called her out on her tendencies. Caroline almost felt bad. But not bad enough to take it back. "Look, we can talk about it later… maybe…" Be nice Caroline, "Maybe I can even give you some tips. Paps and I are," c'mon, "fffffffriends."

The young owner froze. She almost seemed to stop breathing altogether before whispering, "Y-you would do that?"

Caroline's rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, sure, just lay off watching him, alright. That's not going to get you anywhere." She'd stood there for far too long. Hopefully her table wouldn't be too peeved about the wait for their check. As she walked off, she heard the distinct sound of giggles. Caroline rolled her eyes.

Luckily the table she was headed to was happily chatting up a storm, not even noticing the time in which it took her to return with their check. It wasn't too busy at that moment, 3 o'clock. She wasn't rushing on her way back to the kitchen, when the rude host who worked the day of her interview muttered something.

"You should have told her to give it up."

Brenden never spoke to Caroline. He was about as angry and antisocial as she was. That certainly didn't make them friends. Caroline avoided him like the plague since the day he watched faint from seeing a skeleton. _Whatever, not like he was beat up by one before. _Something about him finally speaking to her just to tell her to be an asshole like usual, rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hope isn't a bad thing… I think."

"It is when you've got no reason to have hope when it's bad. And she has no hope of winning over her stupid little crush."

She scoffed. "You're just jealous no one likes you," Caroline wasn't done. She felt like she didn't have the last laugh, but also was trying to be less bitchy as of late, "… loser." And then she knocked Dr. Pepper onto the floor. Childish move, but effective. So much for being less bitchy.

Caroline didn't get another chance to talk with Maggie until they'd closed for the night. Caroline was going to call Nora for a ride, but Maggie quickly volunteered to drive her home. "Plus, we can talk about… you know," she added quietly. Almost everyone had already gone home, she didn't see the need to whisper.

Things could have been more awkward. They could have had no clue what to talk about it at all. Thankfully, the conversation starter would also help insure Caroline was doing the right thing helping Maggie out. Even if Paps could take care of himself, Caroline was not going to be the reason hardship came his way. "So… when did this whole Papyrus thing start?"

The blush on Maggie's face was nuclear. Caroline swore she could feel the heat of it from the passenger seat. "W-well, the day he came in to give me his filled out application, and his...hehe, extensive resume. It was very endearing. And he was..._intoxicating_." Maggie glanced over at Caroline to find an expression of mild disgust. "Oh! Please don't misunderstand! I don't want to hurt him! I just… well you see I never wanted to own a restaurant."

_The plot thickens_, Caroline thought.

"What does that have to do with Papyrus?"

"This restaurant has been passed down through my family for 10 generations, I knew I didn't really have a choice but to take on the burden given I was an only child. Either that or sell it and call down the wrath of my parents from wherever they are. Giving up a dream is hard though," Caroline understood that. Sucks when you have no choice in your future, "I've always dreamed of being an Orthopedic Surgeon." Maggie smiled happily, as if she were in a dream, talking about a land one could only find in their sleep. Suddenly the Papyrus thing clicked. Maggie had a- "I really like bones."

"Wow." Caroline didn't know what else to say.

"I mean, imagine growing up in love with Chris Pratt and then one day he walks into the business you are forced to own and asks for a job!How could I let the opportunity pass me by? And he was qualified! So, win-win."

Caroline tried to appear as unaffected as possible. While her intentions were pretty innocent, it's not everyday you meet someone with a thing for skeletons. "Well, can't help what you find attractive, I guess…" Oops, did that sound too judgy?

"Heh…" Maggie seemed a little dejected, and turned to watch the road more intently. Suddenly, "Uh, Caroline… where do you live?"

After Caroline dropping Caroline off, Maggie drove off into the distance. The day had left Caroline completely drained. Between hiding till 3, work, and Maggie's fetish confession, Caroline wanted nothing more than to just sleep. Unfortunately, she still had things to do. Namely sign up for classes, something she'd put off till the last possible moment, and look through some files Undyne had emailed her about her community service. Which was also riding up on her like a horse out of hell.

While Caroline filled out sheets pertaining to class preferences and personal health, Nora came to bring her dinner. Shrimp scampi, but with zucchini noodles. _Yum. _

The community service stuff wasn't much. She was expected to help Elementary schoolers with their homework in the after school study sessions. Easy enough.

It must have been a good two hours before Caroline heard her phone go off. A text message from an unknown number.

_?- knock knock._

She knew who the text was from as soon as she opened the message, Whether it was Papyrus or Undyne that sold her out, she had no clue. Bottom line was she didnt feel like fighting at that moment. Either way, she did need info on Papyrus dating habits. Before responding she quickly saved his number to her phone.

_Caroline- I lock my door. I don't need anyone with terrible senses of humor in my home_

He responded quickly, not as fast as Papyrus, but fast nonetheless.

_Demon- well, gee. u think my humor is terrible? 'm blushin_

_Caroline- Uh, huh. Look I need some insider information on your brother._

It took him much longer to respond this time.

_Demon- depends_

_Caroline- Thought as much. Does Pap date?_

_Demon- ur out of his league_

_Caroline- F*ck you, it's not for me dipsh*t_

_Demon- paps is great, he's been on a few dates_

_Demon- he likes plannin 'em_

_Caroline- Gotcha, make sure he thinks he came up with the idea. _

She would have left it at that, but she felt weird not signing off somehow.

_Caroline- Thanks, asshole._

Perfect.

She started writing out a dialogue for herself in order to somehow get Paps to ask Maggie out when her phone vibrated again. Sans.

_Demon- yw bish_

Uh-oh, that genuinely made her laugh. Good thing he wasn't in the room because the last thing she wanted to do was encourage. She still pretty much hated his guts. Heh heh..._shit! _

For some reason, sleep didn't come easily for her that night. She kept feeling like there was something she was forgetting. Not necessarily that she needed to do, just something...important. In fact, it was happening a lot recently. Those strange dreams that didn't really seem like dreams, but memories. And that time she met Undyne for the first time, but felt like she'd already met her before in a much more deadly circumstance. The feeling was not warranted, she thought. But as she drifted off, she was reminded of some monster tidbits about souls and magic that she never really considered while in Ebott.

Caroline awoke the next morning with a changed attitude. How serious she had been helping Maggie the night before was completely overshadowed by how motivated she felt now. The idea of being on the giving end of some joy actually made her a little excited. But only a little. When she got to work however, and saw Papyrus preparing the kitchen to open, she lost a little bit of that luster.

Caroline wasn't exactly sure how one was supposed to breach the subject. _Hey, this person I know really wants to jump your bones. Ask her out? _Fuck no. That's not how this conversation was going to go. _Remember what Sans said. Play with Pap's good graces_.

With as much confidence as an introvert could muster, Caroline stepped over to Papyrus, landing a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Hey, Pap. Really random question, but do you like anyone here?" Might as well just get to the point.

Papyrus turned from the table he was cleaning and placed a hand on his hip "WELL, OF COURSE! I LOVE EVERYONE! NO NEED TO COMPETE FOR ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TIME FOR ALL HIS FRIENDS."

"No, I mean. I, uh, Paps, when I say "like" I mean…" Oh lord, something please kill her, "romantically?"

His eye sockets narrowed. That's when Caroline started to sweat. _Curse her for trying to be nice for once. _"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SNEAKY, HUMAN? I THOUGHT IT WAS ALREADY KNOWN THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS THE BEST OF ALL THINGS, INCLUDING DATING!"

_Okay, this conversation was saveable. Give him a compliment, boost his ego!_ "I wouldn't doubt it, Paps. Just, there's a girl here that, I'm sure it would just make her day if you asked her out on an amazing date with you."

"ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK, HUMAN CAROLINE? SOMEONE WANTS TO DATE THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"Yeah, an-"

"AND THEIR NAME IS… YOU!" _Oh shit_, no.

Caroline never really stopped to think about herself in this situation. But now that it's been mentioned, she understands how he could have assumed she was referring to herself. Perhaps she'd crossed herself out because of the sad fact she'd never engaged in anything remotely romantic with anyone."Oh! No no, Paps." She needed to get this conversation to include Maggie.

"YOU DO NOT WISH TO GO ON A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"That's not it, I totally would, Paps, but I'm uh," What would stop someone from assuming you don't want to date them? "Uhhh, I'm going on a date with someone else," _fuck me_, "can't make them jealous."

Caroline hoped Papyrus would take it at face value and move on. Obviously that was too much to ask for "WHO?"

"Uh, uhm," Who? Who did she even know, much less that she would go on a date with. She didn't want Paps to judge her for who it is, although she didn't think he really would be so selfish. Still. Can't be some racist bitch. Or a loser like Brenden. Undyne is in a relationship. There's only, "uhhhhhhhh. Sans!"

That seemed to be a total curveball for Paps. He looked at Caroline up and down, probably wondering if something was wrong with her. That last weekend she'd literally told his brother off at the freaking dinner table. And now she was going on a date with him? "MY BROTHER!?"

"Yes, yeah, that whole fight thing the other day, some humans fight as a way of flirting," What kind of crap was she spewing? _Quick! There's Maggie! Point her out! _"So uh. Not me, but… her." Caroline turned Papyrus and pointed Maggie out, putting cups away at the bar, preparing to open.

"THE HUMAN MAGGIE?"

"Yes, you have no talks about you a lot. And I think she would feel so honored to go out with you sometime"

"HM, YOU'RE RIGHT HUMAN, WHO WOULDN'T WANT A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I'LL GO ASK HER RIGHT THIS INSTANT. RIGHT. NOW!" As Papyrus pranced off toward Maggie, Caroline leaned back against the wall. That was one of the more anxiety-inducing things she'd done in awhile. Hopefully all would go well, and it wouldn't have been all for nothing. Just as her pits started to stop sweating, Papyrus burst back into the kitchen."SHE SAID YES HUMAN CAROLINE! I TOLD HER WE'D HAVE OUR DOUBLE DATE THIS SATURDAY AT SIX."

Caroline was happy for Maggie. Finally she'd get to-"Wait, _double _date?"

"OF COURSE, YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER, AREN'T YOU?"

Somewhere deep inside, Caroline knew mentioning Sans was going to get her into trouble. Their lives did not coincide well. Whenever they were in the same room, bad things tended to happen. In fact, the time they flipped each other off through the window, and the scathing text conversation they had the night before were the most convivial they'd been with each other. A date sounded like a death sentence. For everyone involved. And so that begged the question. Was Caroline going to tell Papyrus she was lying, not show up and worry Papyrus up a wall, or-probably the worst choice of all-get Sans to agree to it?

Either way, someone was going to be upset at the end of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The date had gone far smoother than Caroline had predicted. And she had found that Sans was quite the charmer. Telling far better jokes than usual, asking her about herself, careful to avoid triggers. He'd even managed to wear more suitable clothing than his usual hoodie and basketball shorts. Turns out that he could be likeable if he wanted to. Which meant he didn't want to be likeable in the beginning. But none of that really mattered. He had made up for it with this wonderful date!

They'd broken off from Maggie and Papyrus when it was all coming to an end. Caroline was walking Sans home because she was a gentleman. When they arrived at their stately home, Caroline turned to wish Sans goodnight. "Well, miss, I think this is your stop." She said wittingly.

"'s sweet of ya to drop me off. might have to do this again sometime." He creaked the door open and stood in it, his hands in his pockets. Caroline avoided his gaze, feeling a little awkward. Her eyes stayed on her rose-patterned skirt and black boots.

Despite her racing heart, Caroline would bite. He wasn't all bad. In fact, he was kind of...okay "Sure, maybe pizza and a bad movie next time? What kind of pizza do you like?"

Suddenly, completely platonic banter seemed to morph to something else with Sans' next joke, "usually pepperoni, but sometimes i order pizza without any toppings…" he paused, and his sockets became half-lidded, "when im feelin saucy."

Caroline's eyebrows raised higher than a kite. She was not expecting that. At. All. How was one supposed to proceed? It didn't help that she felt a burning sensation growing within her. "Uh…" was all she could seem to get out.

But Sans didn't stop there. His hand reached out to her arm, "seriously though." He began as he gently beckoned her inside, an indecipherable expression on his face, "when does a human go on a date with a skeleton?"

Caroline couldn't tell if she was mortified or excited. She couldn't tell which she preferred. All she knew was she was sweating and Sans was getting...weird. "When?" she whispered weakly.

He pulled her completely inside, slamming the door behind her. They were close. Too close. "when she's looking to get boned." And just like that his face grew closer and closer, hands traveling down and down and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caroline woke up screaming, throwing herself out of her sweat soaked sheets.

Nora burst through the bedroom door brandishing a wooden bat, "What's happening?!"

Caroline hadn't fully awoken, she was hysterical about what she'd just dreamed, "I was boned by a skeleton!"

"Oh," her hand fell on her chest and she breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought something bad had happened."

"How is that not bad?!" Caroline yelled incredulously.

Nora chuckled as she seemed to notice Caroline's room, and started to move around picking up dirty clothes, "It was just a nightmare. No skeletons trying to kill you."_Obviously we have very different definitions of the word "bone". _"Well now, I'll leave you to your skeleton's. I left breakfast in the fridge for you." Nora then left with a pile of Caroline's laundry.

Sleep was no longer in the equation for Caroline's day off. Especially so once she turned on her phone. "Holy shit!" 15 missed calls from 'Fucking Fishstick'. _Lord, what did Undyne want now?_

The phone hadn't even rang for a second when Undyne answered with a shout, "You punk! When were you planning on telling me you were going to rib on with Sans the motherfucking skeleton?!"

Caroline dragged a hand slowly down her face. Maybe if she willed hard enough, she could disappear from existence. "Undyne, it literally happened last night, and I didn't even want it to happen. What do you want from me?"

"I NEED details! Last I saw you two together I thought you'd kill him! But I guess that was just sexual tension, huh?

Flashbacks of her dream made Caroline shiver, "Ew, no, just no, Undyne, that's not…"

"Anyway! I need access to your closet."

"Why do my clothes matter?" she said incredulously.

"It's a DATE Caroline!"

That excuse was not going to work. "It's an accident undyne! Like, I haven't even talked to him about it! It was all a ploy to get paps on a date with my coworker and-"

"Look. It's supposed to be a double date. Paps isn't stupid. If you don't look like you're taking this seriously, he's gonna know something is up." Fuck her for having a point.

Caroline bit her lip and started pacing around her room. Seems things would not be going her way that day."I-i guess. what are you suggesting?"

Evil laughter bubbled from the phone. "I'm suggesting you get your skinny ass into some jeans and get ready for a shopping trip."

The line went quiet as Undyne hung up. Groaning, Caroline began sifting through her clothes to find something suitable for shopping. It had been a hot second since she'd gone to a mall or shopping in general with anyone. Back in Ebott, shopping sprees could only be conducted on special weekends when they could drive down to Solis City. Ebott didn't really have much in the ways of clothes.

Caroline needed to do laundry very badly, and didn't have much in the way of clean clothes. Simple would have to do for today. A high-rise jean skirt and a red and white striped crop top. Easy enough.

Everything she would need in hand, Caroline flopped back onto her bed to await her parole officer. Messing with her phone to pass the time Caroline swiftly sifted through the rest of her notifications aside from Undyne's. Her heart rate spiked when she noticed someone else who'd contacted her in her slumber. In the middle of the night, like a loser.

_Demon- look kid, if you wanted a date with me so bad, ya coulda just told me_

Caroline groaned. She knew Papyrus was going to tell everyone. Obviously. And Sans was going to be the first. But Caroline had hoped that maybe he would just ignore it and let it happen. Of course, hope was useless.

_Caroline- Stfu. ur not dumb, u know it was to get him off my back. He thought i was the one who wanted to date him, and i needed to cut me off as an option_

_Demon- and here i was thinking u actually liked me_

_Caroline- That's the best joke you've ever made_

_Demon- mkay, see ya saturday, noon...ish_

_Caroline- Try to be convincing plz_

_Demon- :)_

Caroline licked her dry lips. This worried her. Very much. Her plan for this "date" was to make it terrible, for her and Sans, so Papyrus will neve bring it up again. But that shouldn't be hard. Because it was Sans, and Caroline hated no one more. She only hoped he hated her just as much.

It took less than 10 minutes for Undyne to get from her home downtown to Caroline's suburb. It was utterly impossible as far as Caroline was concerned. But then again, so had monsters years prior. So instead of questioning Undyne's magic abilities to travel that fast through city traffic, she climbed into the passenger seat of the cruiser. "Do you have another car? Or do you just drive your police cruiser everywhere?" Caroline asked.

Undyne shot her a sketchy smile, "This cruiser splits seas, punk. Splits fucking seas." And then she turned to the road.

Originally, Alphys was meant to join them on a search for "the perfect outfit", though it was entirely unnecessary. Apparently the lab Alphys interned at was offering her a full-time position assuming she could help with one of their current experiments. And they needed her that day. So it was going to be Undyne and Caroline alone. But then Caroline thought of someone who would have much more use going "date shopping".

They pulled up outside an upper class brick house in the nicest neighborhood the county had to offer. Every front lawn was green as envy, and every bush was shaped to perfection. Except for the house they pulled up to. The owner didn't seem to care much about their front lawn as it had brown patches and the bushes were overgrown balls of scratchy leaves. On the porch sat a dilapidated bench, and on the bench sat Maggie.

Introductions were brief, not much to say other than the fact that Undyne was the "former captain of the royal guard". Whatever that meant.

With everyone in their places, Maggie asked what Caroline had been wondering for half an hour, "So... uh, where are we going?"

"Dunno, ask the fishstick."

Undyne ignored the nickname, but Caroline didn't miss her one good eye twitch with irritation."We are going to the mall. Gonna hit my favorite store, then maybe run through some other places for...the less edgy one."

"You already got my outfit planned?" Caroline chuckled sarcastically. But her smirk died when she saw Undyne's wicked expression.

"You could say that..."

"No, no. not wearing it. Undyne you are out of your fucking mind if you think ill wear this on a, mind you, fake date with a skeleton."

"Oh c'mon! This is so you!" Undyne held up the godforsaken garment like it wasn't a personal attack on Caroline's dignity. Sure, in another time, months ago Caroline would have bought it in a heartbeat. But given current and past circumstances, a skeleton rib corset did not seem like the best choice.

"Sure, I'll get it," Caroline caved. It was so cute, though!, "but I'm not wearing it this saturday. I am not throwing out vibes that I'm actually interested and-and, wanna-"

"Rattle his bones?"

Flashbacks from her dream last night swirled through her brain. The same confusing feelings flooded her stomach. "He doesn't strike me as that kind of guy anyways."

Undyne shrugged. "Yeah, well you'd be right. Don't think romance has ever really been on his radar. But, it would be interesting to see what would happen if someone else did."

Her annoyance began to grow. "Shit! I'm not you and Alphys' social experiment!" Caroline spit.

"I never mentioned Alphys."

"Please," Caroline rolled her eyes, "you've said enough for me to surmise that y'all have a twisted pleasure messing with other people's relationships. This isn't an anime." The words "Caroline", "Sans", and "ship" were probably involved, and Caroline wasn't too ecstatic about the idea.

"Whatever. Guess we'll find something else for the date, but! But! If something actually starts going somewhere you gotta wear the rib corset."

That sounded like a challenge. "You know what Undyne, sure. If somehow, I end up going on a second date with that psychopath, I will wear it. Proudly! You happy?"

"Wouldn't exactly call him a psychopath, but okay! I'm satisfied."

With that finally out of the way, Caroline searched through the racks of clothes to find Maggie. She was tiny and easily lost. Wonder what that reminds her of?

"Finding anything you like, Maggie?"

A brown-haired munchkin popped out from behind a rack of disney-inspired dresses. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Heh, uh, this isn't really my kind of place."

Caroline felt sympathy for the poor lady and decided to hurry up."Yeah, well lemme find a good outfit really quick and we'll go over to Charlotte Russe, okay?" With that the search continued for something more appropriate.

Eventually, she settled with black, ripped shorts and a front-tied top with a tattoo-esque image of a chinese dragon imprinted on the front. Equally parts edgy and classy. Just how Caroline liked it.

It was late evening when Caroline was dropped back at the house with her shopping bags. She'd bought far more than she had planned, but she assumed that's how those sort of things went with Undyne. Everything was a splurge. There was no self-control with her.

"You have fun?" Nora emerged from the laundry room.

Caroline answered thoughtlessly. "Yeah-yeah" Things had been far tenser since Ben had banished Caroline from eating with him. She tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. Which in turn meant she saw very little of Nora other than in the mornings.

But that didn't stop Nora from trying her darndest to insert herself in Caroline's life.

"Hm, oh okay," she stuttered and motioned to the kitchen, "I uh, I made some enchiladas, they're still warm."

"Mm" Caroline just continued on down the hall toward her room. She wasn't feeling small talk, and she ate at the mall. But then Nora sighed. And not just any sigh. The sad sigh that says, "I get it, who'd wanna talk to me anyway" sigh. She turned around slowly to watch Nora's retreating figure and then found herself calling out to her. "Nora."

"Yeah?" She looked so...sad. Caroline was overcome with guilt.

"Well, I went and got clothes. Uhm… well I'm kinda going on a date this weekend, so…" Glancing up, Caroline was blinded by the sheen of hope Nora projected. "Well, you wanna see what i got? I can try them on for you."

Without another word, Nora had Caroline in her arms. "Wh-yes, yes. I would love that." Nora's hug was warm.

It was nice.

But less nice, Caroline noticed, was the purpled patch of skin peeking out from behind Nora's shirt.

Time passed quickly and soon enough Saturday had reared its head. Oddly enough, Caroline found herself rising early that morning. Had an apple, went for a nice morning run, showered, even applied a face mask while she painted her nails black. But as noon neared, Caroline realized she was acting...excited. And that was just not the case. Obviously.

And yet…

She still arrived outside the brothers townhouse twenty minutes early. It wasn't till she knocked she started sweating like a sinner in church.

A deep, and frankly infuriating, voice resounded behind the red door, "who's there?"

"Caroline?"

"caroline who?" She was going to strangle him.

"Caroline will kick your bony ass if you don't open the door."

A click came from the door before it slowly swang inwards to reveal a smiling skull. He seemed unimpressed as Caroline marched through. "your knock knock jokes could use some work."

This date was doomed. Utterly doomed.

The skeleton brothers home was modest. Well, as modest as it could be for those two. The carpet was tacky, and the bone paintings were...interesting. But all things considered, it wasn't all that bad. Reminded Caroline of a stereotypical 70's home. She secretly searched every corner for an orange lava lamp, but to no avail surprisingly. Perhaps a gift she could give on a birthday.

Sitting on their lumpy couch and observing was all she could do while Papyrus finished getting ready. Apparently she should have been expecting this. While waiting, her eyes roamed the living room, moving from the sock on the floor, to the box t.v., and finally to Sans. He layed, slumped over like an honest-to-goodness corpse of the blue lazy boy they had adjacent to the sofa. His sockets were closed, and if Caroline didn't know better, she'd assume he was asleep. Something told her however that however it _seemed _with Sans was most probably _not _the case. Caroline's eyes roamed his outfit. Black knee length jeans and a button up galaxy shirt. Blue converse, shoelaces untied unsurprisingly. She hated to admit it, but it seemed he had actually tried to look a little nicer, and he somehow pulled it off. It was a little unfair actually.

" picture'll last longer." He said slyly, his eyes still closed.

Caroline swiftly shifted her gaze," I don't know what you mean," she stated indignantly. If he could act like he wasn't sleeping, she could pretend she wasn't staring.

"mmm".

A door slammed open upstairs and Papyrus bounded down in all his glory. "IT'S TIME TO RECEIVE THE MAGGIE!"

Caroline huffed off the couch. _Date start _she supposed.


End file.
